An Inside Job
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: The Gallagher Girls head to Blackthorne, little to they know what's actually waiting for them. For once, Cam isn't the cause of the trouble, but she is thrown right into the bloody center of it, because something no one else expected happens...a body gets found. Who died? Who's the killer? And are they closer than you think? Zammie
1. Student Down

**The Gallagher Girls head to Blackthorne, little to they know what's actually waiting for them. For once, Cam isn't the cause of the trouble, but she is thrown right into the bloody center of it, because something no one else expected happens...a body gets found. Who died? Who's the killer? And are they closer than you think? Zammie**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Student Down**

 **Cam POV**

Blackthorne. I'm heading back to Blackthorne. This time not stealing information, but as a student. I was really nervous. After everything that happened with the circle, I was glad for this exchange. It was something Gallagher and Blackthorne had never done before. An extra year. It meant that we could spend another year representing the school that has become home to us all, become family, become a sisterhood. Not everyone signed up for this class, I'm glad that my best friends did. I'm glad that I have them. I'm excited to see Zach as well. The image of him shirtless cooking me breakfast swims into my head at the most random times, causing me to blush. It's cute.

'Not long Cam' Bex teased

'I know' I looked out at the scenery. The mountains. The smile that was on my face faltered slightly.

'Hey' Bex placed her hand on my arm 'It's not like last time' she gave me a small smile. I smiled back. _It's not like last time_.

'Okay ladies' Joe said from the driver seat 'Blackthorne are expecting us, but not for a few more hours' He smiled a mischievous grin at all 15 of us. 'So we're going to play a little game'

'What game Mr Soloman?' Tina asked.

'Hide and seek' He said proudly

'Aren't we too old for that' She rolled her eyes

'No' Me and Joe said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled quickly.

'Hide around the school. You'll have comms, I'll give you instructions. I want to see how you adapt to new situations, new surroundings.'

'This is bloody fantastic!' Macey squealed

'Um, Mr Soloman' Liz raised her hand 'I don't know how much use I'm going to be with this'

'Don't worry Miss Sutton. I have a _very_ special job for you' He smirked.

 **.**

 **Zach POV**

There was a buzz at dinner tonight, everyone was excited with the prospect of the Gallagher Girls coming _here_ in only a few hours. I'm more excited to see Cam. Obviously I saw her over the summer but we were on her turf...and now, this is my school. I have the advantage. I was talking to Grant when the door opened. Everyone fell silent. Joe Soloman strutted in followed by a nervous Liz. I looked behind her hoping that the other girls would follow but the gap remained empty.

'Good Evening gentlemen' Joe smiled at us all 'It's good to be back' He clasped his hands together and turned to Liz. She nodded and began to hook up her laptop. 'The Gallagher Girls have arrived. But where do you think they are?' He raised his eyebrows, everyone began to look around the room. Joe's smile grew wide. Liz connected her laptop to the screen. On the screen were images of 15 Gallagher Girls. My eyes immediately were drawn to Cam's face. Her eyes were big and bright. Her hair falling down her back. She was caught off guard in the photo because her smile was natural. She seemed happy. She seemed safe. The images moved to the left hand side of the screen.

'Come in girls' Joe announced. One by one the girls announced their code names. Until we came to the ones we knew

'Peacock ready'

'Duchess ready'

'Bookworm ready' Came a faint whisper. Then there was nothing. Joe tensed momentarily. He raised his hand to his ear.

'Cameron come in' He ordered. There was more silence

'Chameleon ready' Cam's voice floated through the room. Joe seemed relieved with himself.

A large digital timer flashed up on the screen. 60 minutes. 'You have one hour' He announced and pressed the spacebar on the laptop. The clock began to count down. Everyone leapt up from their seats and began to either look in the hall or move around the school. I smirked at Grant. I was going to find Cameron.

 **.**

 **Joe POV**

I watched as all the boys began to move away. I looked at Liz.

'Do you have a location on them all?' I asked. Liz gave me a skeptical look

'She hasn't run sir. She's in the school' Liz answered

'Just making sure'

'You need to trust her more. She's better than she was before' Liz began to type away of her laptop, getting the surveillance footage from various points in the school.

'I'm just worried that being back here may-'

'Trigger memories?' Liz gave a somber chuckle 'Cam doesn't need places to remind her about what happened...she just needs to close her eyes' She muttered

'She's having nightmares still?' I sighed rubbing my head

'Not as many as before. She doesn't tell us anymore but we can see. Her pattern changes, she's slower with movements, spends longer thinking about what to wear or what to have for breakfast. She does this only a fraction slower than normal but we all know' Liz didn't look at me once, she just kept her head down on her laptop. She spoke so confidently about Cameron, as if she's studied all of her little traits and compartmentalised them.

 **Liz POV**

So far 13 of the 15 Gallagher Girls have been found. Cammie and me. Joe told me to hide in plain sight. Not one of the boys thought to point me out, I thought I would have been the first one to be found but clearly not. Macey and Bex were annoyed at being found by Grant. They were hidden in the ceiling of one of the classrooms. Grant found them because of Macey's perfume, only she would wear Chanel to a mission. And since they hid together, Bex was found, something she didn't take lightly. All the students had given up apart from Zach. The time was running out. 10 seconds. Everyone watched the door eagerly. Zach ran in and pointed at me. 4 seconds.

'Found you' He smirked. Times up.

'Impressive Mr Goode. You managed to find the one Gallagher Girl that no one else managed to find' He turned to Liz 'What's your code name Miss Sutton?'

'Bookworm' She said proudly.

'There were 15 images on the screen gentlemen. None of you spotted miss Sutton? None of you spotted her saying her code name' He shook his head 'I'm disappointed in you all' He then put his hand to his ear once more.

'You won Chameleon. You can come out now' He said, there was static that filled the air, causing all of us to cringe. 'CAMERON, ANSWER YOUR COMMS' He shouted. I could see Zach was stressed. Then one of the boys shouted

'Has anyone seen Phillip?' Then there was a hive of voices asking questions.

'SILENCE' Joe boomed. He turned to me 'Can to trace her comms?' He asked

'I can try' I began to type away '4th floor' I informed him, I would have found more but...

'Student down' Cam's voice filled the room. Zach immediately darted off along with many of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. Joe sped off as well.

 **Zach POV**

Joe ran alongside me as we made our way to the fourth floor. There were groans coming from our left. We sped down the corridor and then down another one until we came to the foot of the large stained glass window, one of the only beautiful things in the school, below it was Cam, she was kneeling over something.

'Gallagher Girl' I called as I ran down. She didn't glance back. As we got close I noticed that Cam wasn't alone. She was knealed over a body, she was applying pressure to his stomach.

'What happened?' Joe asked.

'You told me to come out of my hiding place, when I did I saw him lying here' She checked his pulse. She stopped applying pressure. She looked up at Joe. 'He's dead' There were tears in his eyes

'You did the right thing' He patted her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes 'You need to step away now Cam' She stared back at him. Joe glanced up at me. I got down to Cam's level, resting my hand on her arm.

'Come on Gallagher Girl' I whispered into her ear. Cam snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and slid back. Her hands were bloodied.

'CAM' Cam calls from the other end of the corridor. Joe stood up

'NO ONE MOVE ANY FURTHER' I've never seen Joe so angry before 'GET THE OTHER MEMBERS OF STAFF IMMEDIATELY. EVERYONE ELSE RETURN TO THE HALL. AND THAT'S AN ORDER!' The figures retreated. Cam began to shake a little. I pulled her into me.

'It's okay Gallagher Girl' I soothed

'No it's not' She looked up at me 'Someone murdered him Zach. The angle of the blade meant someone else stabbed him, and they're here Zach. It was an inside job.' tears began to fall. I pulled her into my chest, resting my head on her head and looked over at Joe. He thought the same thing as Cam. We're in a school with highly trained assassins and agents. One of us is a killer.


	2. Outnumber Us

**Cam POV**

The other teachers arrived. Joe informed them about what happened. Blackthorne didn't want another investigation so said that they would carry it out themselves. I was reluctantly separated from Zach and taken into a nearby classroom. I was hooked to a lie detector machine. The male teacher sitting opposite me was an ex FBI interrogator. Clearly he knew what he was going.

'Shall we begin?' He asked. I nodded. 'You are Cameron Ann Morgan, correct?'

'Yes'

'You are a student at Gallagher Academy'

'Yes'

'Tell me Cam, where were you hiding?'

'In a secret passageway' I held back a smile. I always find passageways.

'Blackthorne don't have _secret passageways_ '

'Have you ever looked?' I asked. The man opened his mouth to respond but closed his mouth 'I guess not' I added, rolling my eyes slightly

'Why did you take a while to report into Mr Soloman when he did role call?'

'My foot was stuck' I answered dryly

'On what?'

'There was a big crack in the stones. My foot got caught'

'Interesting' He wrote something down. 'Now tell me, what did you do when you saw the body?'

'I checked my surroundings in case the attacker was still around. I moved over to the boy, checked his pulse and accessed his wound. I applied pressure. There was a lot of blood out of his abdomen. Some of it was dried, he may have been laying there for a good 10 minutes'

'And no one saw?'

'Not that I know of, I was still hiding'

'In your passageway'

'Yes' I answered through gritted teeth

'Anything else you noticed about the body?'

'There didn't appear to be any defensive markings, he clearly trusted the person'

'So you're saying it was a Blackthorne student?'

'I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that he didn't fight back'

'So it could be one of my students? And not one of your classmates'

'You outnumber us' I pointed out. He glared at me

'It would be a good thing to remember that while you're here Miss Morgan. You don't have the headmistress here to protect you'

'Are you threatening me?' I tilted my head to the side

'I'm not saying that. I'm just noting that trouble seems to follow you wherever you go'

'Not my fault my life's more exciting than yours' I smirked

'You should be careful with what you say to who' He gathered his things and left.

'HELLO? I'm still stuck to this machine!' I called after him, but he was already gone. Moments later a head popped in the door, the head belonged to Zach, and he was smirking at me.

'Need some help?' He asked

'Please' Zach sauntered over to me and sat in the vacant seat opposite to where I was.

'Tell me Miss Morgan, do you love Zachary Goode?' He asked

'What are you doing?' I asked him

'I'll ask the questions' He smirked 'Now, do you love Zachary Goode?'

'You know I'm trained to dupe my answers, I can fool the machine'

'You can't lie to me Gallagher Girl' His tone was serious. The playfulness was gone.

'Yes' I answered honestly, Zach looked at the machine and smirked back at me

'Do you miss seeing my abs?' He arched one eyebrow. I blushed

'Sometimes' I mumbled. Zach looked at the machine, his smile grew

'Do you want me to unhook you?'

'Yes' I answered before I thought. I began to blush as Zach moved slowly around to me. His fingers danced across my skin causing me to shiver in delight to roll down my back. Zach slowly unplugged all the wires from my arms and my collar bone. His green eyes staring back into mine the whole time. I was hypnotised. He was extremely close to me at this point that I could feel his breath on my face. My breath hitched. Zach noticed. He angled his head towards my neck and smirked.

'Do I make you nervous Gallagher Girl?' His lips brushed against my skin

'Y-yes' I stuttered. I could feel his smirk widen.

'Good' He whispered before laying a light, delicate kiss on my neck. Before it could go any further, Zach removed all of the wires and helped me up. 'How did it go?' The seriousness of the situation returned

'That guy didn't believe me'

'Mr Tucker was always like that, don't worry about it Cam' He kissed my forehead

'How's everyone else?'

'Everyone seems a little shaken up. Everyone's denying going on the 4th floor. Clearly some people are lying'

'Does the survaillence work up here?' I asked as we moved along the corridor

'Liz said that they seemed to be down, she didn't think we had a fourth floor' He intertwined his hand with mine.

'So what's happening now?' I asked

'Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day so that the teachers could talk to the students and sort of plans for Philip. Dinner's about to start'

'I think I should change my shirt first' I glanced down to my blood stained shirt. Zach nodded and let me go. I made my way down one of the 3rd floor corridors where all the rooms were. The Gallagher Girls were staying on the east side of the school. The corridors were extremely dark and kind of like a military base. Then I remember, this is a place for assassins. It has to be like a military base. The room that I'm sharing with Bex, Macey and Liz was a plain grey. The beds were military issued and we all had a side lamp and a small trunk to put all our belongings in. Macey being Macey had turned hers around so that she could hang her clothes up. The girls had unpacked my bags, I grabbed a sweatshirt from my trunk and changed from my bloodied t-shirt. I held it in my hands for a few moments, looking at the dried spatters. Once again I witnessed someone die, once again I heard them take their final breath, once again I'm in the presence of a killer...but who?

 **Author's note: This is a slightly different style to what I usually do, so I hope you like it! I'm going away o holiday so I won't be able to update for two weeks! See you soon xxx**

 **Guest: Glad you are enjoying it xxx**


	3. Dangerous

**Cam POV**

4:30 am. That's the time that Blackthorne wake up. 4:30 am. And let me tell you something. Gallagher Girls _do not do 4:30 am_.

'TURN THAT FUCKING NOISE OFF!' Macey hissed burying her head in her pillow. I had to chuckle as I swung my legs out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face. The others were getting ready, we were told to wear gym clothes and report to the entrance of the school.

The majority of the Blackthorne boys were already there. Despite the cold, they were in shorts and thin shirts, some were shirtless. And the girls were kind of drooling. Me included. I mean I've seen Zach shirtless before but it still gets me everytime. I was wearing trainers, leggings and a sports bra, exposing my toned stomach. Some of the guys looked at me. I chose to ignore their stares. I focused on Mr Tucker who coincidently was the P&E teacher here.

'Listen up! I want you to do 10 laps of the school' He boomed, he then looked at all of us girls 'Girls, you don't have to do 10, just as many as you can'

'What makes you think we can't?' I spoke up, stepping forward from my friends slightly. He glared at me.

'It's been proven that the female stamina is less that the male. We wouldn't want you collapsing, do we?' Some of the boys gave a small laugh, being rewarded with glares from all of us.

'If we fall, we get back up again' I stood defiant. He chuckled.

'20 laps, just for you Miss Morgan'

'Sir, that's dangerous' One of the boys spoke up

'Silence' He snapped. '20 laps Miss Morgan. I'll give you a lap head start' He turned away from me as I began to stretch. 'When... _If_ Miss Morgan comes back, the rest of you will begin' He announced. He then turned to me 'So I suggest you get started. The track has markers on it' To piss him off I gave him a mock salute and ran off, I had to run across all the boys, When I caught Zach's attention he mouthed _That was stupid_ with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes as I moved past him and into the slightly wooded area. I followed the trail around, listening to the river roll to my right. I decided to push myself because I had something to prove. I knew my body would hate me later, but I needed to do it. When I came into view of the school again, I saw the girls cheering me on. As I got closer all of them were ready to run, some of the boys were impressed that I actually completed a lap. It wasn't that hard. I felt my body clock say that I did it in 4 minutes 21 seconds. Mr Tucker glared at me as I came past. I smiled as I continued my lap. We had all set off together. Zach came straight to the front with me.

'Did you cheat Gallagher Girl?' He asked

'Gallagher Girls don't cheat' I huffed

'Well then, you just broke the record for the fastest lap' He smirked. I nearly lost my footing for a moment

'Who held the record before?'

'Mr Tucker'

 ***** Cam's final lap*****

My breathing was getting shallower and shallower, it was harder to keep the rhythm when my feet hit the ground, meaning that I stumbled a little more. When I was out of the woods, I could see everyone doing press ups on the ground. I decided that I'd use every ounce of energy I could manage so that this last little bit I could sprint. When I got nearer I saw heads pop up to look at me, Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys all stopped their press-ups and looked over at me. I powered on before I crossed the line that I started from. There was a small round of applause.

'Back to your press ups' Mr Tucker ordered. Everyone did. 'Now Miss Morgan, drop and give me 100'

'Sir, you asked us for only 50' Grant said

'Well, Miss Morgan appears to think that she is better than everyone so 100 press ups should be a breeze for her'

'Can I have a rest?' I asked

'No' He snapped. I gritted my teeth and tightened my pony tale. I got down into press up position and began. 1...2...3...4...5...6.

When the others were finished, they were told that they had to do 30 sit ups. I still have 63 press ups to go. It began to rain. I kept pushing myself until my muscles screamed to stop, the burning sensation filling every vein, every pore. I kept going. I wasn't going to show him weakness. Once I finished I felt like collapsing on the damp earth, but I wasn't allowed that pleasure.

'Come on Miss Morgan, you're slacking'

I bit my tongue and began to do sit ups. I had to bite back tears as my body screamed out for pain. Everyone had finished doing their sit ups, I had to keep going. Everyone was staring at me as I glared at Mr Tucker.

'Come on Cam' Bex encouraged me

'Yes blondie' One of the boys said. I tried to block them out, I concentrated on my breathing as I did my last sit up. There was silence. I stood up, my body shock but I controlled it. I wasn't going to show him that it hurt.

'Class dismissed' He ordered and began to walk away. I stayed where I was, some of the boys congratulated me, some of the girls did, everyone began to walk towards the school.

'Cam you coming?' Bex asked. I nodded slowly trying not to show pain. I moved my leg forward one step and I felt it crumble under me. Luckily I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and support me

'Easy does it, I've got you Gallagher Girl' Zach said

'I can't move' I whispered, my whole weight giving up and leaning completely on Zach, he stumbled back slightly.

'Grant give me a hand, we have to take her to the infirmary'

'No' I argued as Grant hooked my right arm behind his neck, Zach let go on my waist and slithered my left arm over his neck.

'Cam, you can't stand properly, we need to get you looked over' He insisted

'You were crazy to challenge him Cammie' Grant said 'Mr Tucker never takes it easy on anyone'

'He's sexist. He thinks that the girls couldn't do it. So I proved him wrong' I answered back

'No, you proved that you won't give up. He sees this as your weakness' Zach looked straight ahead of him

'How?' I asked. Zach looked at me from his peripheral vision

'You worked yourself to the bone to prove yourself against the boys. You could have kept your mouth shut and done all ten laps like the other girls did. Some of them even beat the boys. But you didn't want to follow instructions' He shook his head lightly 'You aren't in Gallagher anymore, the teachers don't like students talking back'

'Gallagher never liked us talking back' I pointed out

'What Zach's trying to say is that Gallagher don't punish you for thinking outside of the box or questioning what's happening' Grant added 'And as you saw today, Blackthorne take a slightly...manual approach to teaching'

'I see' I finally admitted defeat and continued the rest of the journey in silence, Zach and Grant basically dragging me across the field and into the school. As soon as we were in the building, Zach and Grant began to move towards the infirmary.

 **Author's note: I'm back! I had such an amazing holiday, I read 8 books! Also I'm very inspired to not just write Gallagher Girl and Heist Society, but there might be some personal surprises soon... This story will upload on Saturday's and Wednesday's xxx**


	4. Little Girls and Guns

**Cam POV**

'Getting into trouble already Cameron?' Joe smirked coming down the stairs.

'She talked back to Mr Tucker' Zach pointed out. Joe stopped mid-step. His smirk disappeared

'Well that was a bad idea' He commented before continuing down the stairs

'I know that now!' I rolled my eyes

'She broke the lap record though' Grant pointed out. Joe smirked a little as he stood in front of us.

'By how many seconds?' He asked

'6 seconds' Zach stated. Joe raised his eyebrows

'Wow' was all he managed to say. I could feel myself growing tired just standing there.

'Can we move please?' I groaned feeling my knees buckle underneath me

'Too much for you Miss Morgan?' Mr Tucker called from behind. I didn't have the energy to turn around but Mr Tucker came into full view and stood next to Joe. His eyes twinkling with amusement.

'Not at all' I quipped, holding myself a little straighter

'If that's the case…' He looked at Zach and Grant 'Let her go' I felt Zach's grip on me tighten slightly.

'I don't see the point in that Stan-' Joe began

'All I'm asking is for them to let her stand on her own' Mr Tucker answered defensively. Joe sighed and looked at Zach, Grant, Me and then back at Zach

'Follow orders boys' Joe said. Grant slowly removed my arm from around his neck, I felt it fall numbly by my side. Zach refused to move.

'Mr Goode, I suggest you follow orders' Mr Tucker said. Zach nodded and gave me a look full of sorry, he then stepped forward and away from me, leaving me standing. 'Newman, Goode, you are dismissed' He ordered

'Sir-' Zach began

'I said dismissed' Tucker's tone was flat. Grant moved off, Zach gave me one last look before joining Grant. Joe stood there unusually silent. He seemed distant slightly, submissive to Tucker. 'How do you feel Cameron?'

'How am I meant to feel _sir_?' I asked

'Cameron…' Joe warned

'I feel like I've done enough' I answered honestly, Joe shook his head slightly

'Done enough?' Tucker repeated 'It's only 5:47 in the morning and you feel like you've done _enough_?' He stepped closer to me. I just looked at him. 'Remember what I told you after the interrigation?'

'You told me to watch my mouth' I answered. He slapped me. It wasn't a hard hit across the face, but it was enough to make a connection and to shock me. Possibly even leave a mark.

'Stan…' Joe warned

'What did I say to you _exactly_?' He asked

'You should be careful with what you say to who' I answered through gritted teeth. He stepped closer to me. Joe caught his arm violently.

'If you _ever_ lay a finger on my daughter or any of the Gallagher Girls, you and I are going to have serious problems' Tucker nodded and Joe released him. He moved closer to me and leant in so he could whisper in my ear, something that even Joe wouldn't hear.

'At Blackthorne, we expect everything to be exact and precise. That way when you're out in the field, there won't be any mistakes' His tone was harsh and cold. 'Little girls have no place with guns' I didn't say anything, I just stood there. Tucker straightened up and he moved off in the direction of the breakfast hall.

'And men should be introduced to mouthwash' I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Joe covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. I heard Tucker's footsteps stop on the wooden floor. They only stayed still for a moment before continuing on and got fainter. When he was out of the way I released the breath I held. There was no pain left in my body, only adrenaline from him hitting me. I could feel that my cheek was red, it felt slightly numb. Joe stepped forward and looked at my face.

'Are you okay?' He held me at arm's length examining my face.

'I'm fine Joe'

'I didn't think he'd be like this with you girls. I'll tell the others, especially McHenry, Baxter and Walters to keep their mouths shut'

'You can try all you want Joe, I'm not going to let him get the better of me' I said bluntly

'You may just have to Cameron. You need to play by Blackthorne's rules'

'Fine' I exhaled. I didn't want to but I had to.

'Do you need to go to the infirmary?' He asked. I shook my head.

'I'm going to get changed and then head for breakfast' I smiled at him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

'My room is 294, if you need me'

'Thanks Joe' I squeezed into the hug. Once we parted I found that I could actually walk, the adrenaline had taken over my muscles, but I knew that I would pay tomorrow. I rushed along the corridor towards my room. I didn't expect everyone to be in there when I opened the door. Zach was sitting on my bed, Grant was leaning against the window ledge, Macey was braiding Bex's hair on her bed, Liz was typing on her computer with Jonas next to her. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Zach stood up immediately and rushed over to me, he cupped my face in his hand.

'What happened?' He tilted my chin so he could see my cheek, I guess there was a red mark there. I watched as Zach's eyes clouded over, his jaw set firm 'Who did this?'

'I'm fine Zach' I batted his hand away but he caught my wrist

'What happened?' He asked again

'I pissed Tucker off' I waved it away

'And he hit you?' Bex asked standing up 'He hit a fucking girl? Ohhhhhhhh he's about to get a serious whooping' She began to move towards the door. I stopped her

'No. There's no point'

'He hit you Cam! He made you do _twice as much_ as all of us today! Some of the Blackthorne boys said that it was extreme for him'

'Joe said we have to watch our mouths. Blackthorne play by different rules and we have to follow them' I looked at her and then at the other girls

'Cam's right' Grant said 'Mr Tucker seems to have it out for you Gallagher Girls, I think keeping your mouth shut is advicable'

'Jee, thanks for the support' Bex rolled her eyes

'Tucker gets serious with his punishments. No matter what the weather or who you are, he makes us' Zach said. There was silence that passed between us. We all came to a silent agreement. _Don't piss Mr Tucker off_.

 **Author's note: Update on Wednesday! I realised I hadn't replied to comments so I will do now! Sorry for the delay in replies xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: I'm 100% continuing xxx**

 **covert. rebel : Thank you so much! I love this story and it's quickly become one of my favourite to write about! I love how Cam is strong and independent...but will this distance herself from the others xxx**


	5. DUDDDDDDDDE

**Cam POV**

Breakfast was porridge. No fruit, no honey, no waffles or french toast. Porridge. And at Blackthorne there aren't any signs telling us what language we have to speak in for the day, something I didn't actually mind. The uniform we were given didn't seem that bad, it was a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt or vest top. Macey made us all wear vest tops that fit nicely against our bodies.

'This is the most I can do to improve the outfit without burning it' She had said this morning whilst rolling her eyes. Gallagher had it's own table separated from the others, I was slightly disappointed because I couldn't see Zach against the hive of Blackthorne boys. I was busy chatting with the others when Joe took to the stage, silence descended on all of us.

'Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, now you have probably been informed but yesterday there was an incident on the fourth floor, resulting in a student dying. Philip Peterson's family have been informed, they want to know who did this, and I've given them my word that I would find whoever did this' He paused and looked at all of us 'Somebody knows what happened on the fourth floor, seen any strange behaviour between him and friends? If anyone has any relevant information, please come and see myself or Mr Tucker. For now, normal protocol is restorted. That's all' He nodded at everyone and then stepped down. I stared as his figure left the hall.

'Earth to Cammie!' Bex shook my arm

'Sorry what?' I looked back at her, she rolled her eyes

'We said that we wanted to play a game later, invite the boys round'

'That sound good' I took a sip of my water. Bex tilted her head slightly

'What are you thinking about?' She asked

'Someone in this room is a killer Bex, there were less than 100 metres away from me and I didn't hear anything'

'It's not your fault Cam, don't believe that it is' she rested her hand on top of mine and gave it a light squeeze.

'Thanks' I smiled. It was now 6:30 and classes didn't start until 7. We decided to head up to our room and sort some things out. However, on the way up there, we passed a group of boys, one of them grabbed my arm. I spun around and flipped them to the other side, they didn't expect that.

'DUDDDDDDDDE, YOU JUST GOT OWNED!' One of his standing friends commented. The guy dusted himself off and glared at me

'What was that for?' He hissed

'You grabbed my arm, what the fuck was that for?' I argued back, squaring up to him

'You'd wish you hadn't said that blondie' He hissed, his breath fanning across my face. I wrinkled my nose.

'What is it with you boys and not brushing your damn teeth?' I asked dryly. The guy was about to speak but was interrupted

'She didn't mean it Gray' Zach's voice appeared from nowhere and at my side, his hand resting on the small of my back. I looked around quickly to see that a small group had gathered. The figure in front of me diverted his eyes from me and then looked at Zach

'This yours?' He asked. My eyes widened after being referred to as an object. Zach rubbed a small circle as he sensed my discomfort.

'Yes' Zach said flatly. Gray chuckled and looked at me up and down

'Make sure she knows her place' He said before going down the corridor with the group that gathered, Zach grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him

'What were you thinking?' He hissed

'He grabbed my arm' I snapped back 'So what, am I suppose to let him just grab me and touch me?' Zach flinched at my words slightly

'No, you're meant to tell him to fuck off, tell him it's never going to happen, you don't flip people in the middle of the corridor'

'I've been trained to defend myself'

'And I've been trained to kill you' He said quickly. His choice of words were poor. After everything we had been through with his mother, all the scars and nightmares that came with it. What he just said was wrong. Zach had realised what he said. The tension began to build between us, the others in our group just stood there. I stood there frozen.

'Gallag-'

'Step away from her Zach' Bex warned him. Zach released his hold on me. The once warmth of his touch now felt cold. Bex had come forward and stood as a barrier between me and him. Zach backed away and walked one way down the corridor. The boys followed him. When they end round the corner, immediately there was bangs of fists connecting with walls. I still stood there frozen. Macey and Liz moved closer as Bex faced me.

'Zach is not trained to kill you, Zach would never kill you, Zach is an assassin, he is trained to kill the bad guys. You, Cammie are a good guy. You're safe now' Her words seemed to wash over me, I heard them, but they didn't seem to stay with me. Bex bit her lip and looked at Macey and Liz for support. Liz decided to pinch me as hard as she could.

'Fuck' I squealed as I jumped away from her 'That hurt Liz!' I stared at her petite figure

'Sorry'

'Are you okay?' Macey asked.

'Yeah' I breathed out, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, an image of the tombs flashed on my eyelids as quick as lightning.

'Cam?' Macey asked, I opened my eyes. I realised my fists had clenched, I released them quickly

'I'm okay' I reassured them.

'Well we better get our stuff, class starts soon'

When we were in our room I dared to admit something to all of them.

'I feel broken' I announced. They all looked at me 'I thought that I would be okay after the school was rebuilt and mom and Joe got married but...the nightmares are still here. Being in this school...last night...It felt like I was drowning...Catherine was holding me underwater'

'It was probably a method she used to-'

'LIZ!' Macey and Bex screamed. Liz jumped.

'It's okay Liz...it probably was' I picked up a pen and put it in my bag.

'You need to talk to Zach' Macey said

'I know' I sighed 'It's just...I think being here is affecting him as well as me'

'In what way?' Liz asked

'Trying to keep me out of trouble'

'Or keeping trouble away from you' Bex pointed out

'That too' I chuckled. The bell went.

Are you ready for the first day of Blackthorne?

 **Author's note: I changed my mind, this story will be a daily until I run out of Chapters that I've already written :) xxx**

 **covert. rebel: Aww, bless you so much! I am pretty much in love with this whole story and I've branched out and have written some chapters that are intended to shock. Hope you like this one! Will Zammie be okay or will Cam break before she gets killed xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you so much! xxx**


	6. Technical

**Cam POV**

I survived. I survived my first day at Blackthorne. Just. The day was gruelling. The teachers seemed to have it out for us girls, some were more sympathetic than others but some were just plain rude. There were generic lessons that we had at Gallagher as well, but now we had more P&E than ever before, and something called _Technical_.

Everyone had walked into the classroom and I was at the door. The teacher stopped me.

'I'm sorry Miss Morgan, but you aren't in this lesson' He stated, I looked at my timetable.

'It says Technical' I even showed him.

'I was told by Mr Solomon that you weren't participating in it'

'Cameron' Joe called from the other end of the corridor, I looked over and he tilted his head back, a signal to follow him. I glanced back into the classroom to see my friends give me sceptical looks. I smiled at them weakly before moving off down the corridor.

'What's this about taking me out of Technical?' I asked, I was pissed and I wanted him to know it. He arched his eyebrow at my tone slightly before moving off down the corridor. 'So you aren't going to tell me?' I called as I caught up to him. Joe didn't say anything. We walked down a few more corridors until we stopped at a wall of photos.

'What do you see?' He asked. I gave him a cautious look before turning my attention to the photos. They were all class pictures, in each of them the different Blackthorne boys through the years. I gave an inwards smile thinking about where these boys might be now; are some agents, are some assassins, do some have families or are they constantly alone, are they good or bad? My heart had lifted but now felt sadder. Some of these boys could have been circle members, some of them could have tortured me. My eyes flickered to the more recent photos, I saw last year's group. Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick were all standing together, their eyes staring into the camera, if looks could kill, I would be dead. My eyes were caught quickly by someone else in the photo. Philip. The boy that died. It's ironic that within this photo, and how he was with me, his eyes were the same. Lifeless. Joe saw me looking at the photo. His eyes followed my gaze.

'We'll get to the bottom of this' He reassured me. I turned to him

'It's not that Joe. This one feels different. It feel like it was a warning'

'What sort of warning?' He asked

'I don't know...someone who clearly took advantage of the game. They had a personal motive'

'So that narrows it down to Blackthorne boys'

'Not necessarily' I said thinking back to my conversation with Tucker 'We're outnumbered by them, but they came to us a few years ago. Who knows, Gallagher girls have been known to hold a grudge' I said bleakly. Joe gave me a sad smile.

'You need to stop worrying about it Cam, you need to focus on your time here'

'So why did you take me out of the lesson?' I asked, Joe smiled.

'Look at '85' He said. I looked back at the photos on the wall. When I found the class of 1985 I saw a sight that took my breath away. A young Joe. His hair was a lot wilder and longer than it was now. His eyes were still the same, there was even a little sparkle in them. And next to Joe was my father. His hair was longer as well. Out of everyone in the photo, my dad was the only one smiling, Joe had a little smirk playing on his lips, but wasn't showing his teeth like my dad. For a pavement artist, he was standing out a little. I smiled the same toothy grin and looked at Joe. Joe was watching me intensely, waiting for my reaction.

'I'm actually here' I whispered, feeling a massive weight on my heart. Since I found out we were coming here, I was more concerned about seeing Zach than I was about going to the school where my father and step-father both went to. I'm a horrible daughter. Joe gave me a small hug. He rested his chin on my head whilst drawing a small circle on my back with his thumb.

'He would be so proud of you Cammie' He whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at me. 'Come on, we've got to be somewhere' He let go of me and we moved until we got to the teacher's dorms. Joe unlocked his door, instead of leading right into a bedroom like the other dorms, Joe's opened into a little sitting room with a small kitchenette. 'Being a teacher gets a few perks' He smiled at me as I sat on one of the plush olive sofas.

'Why am I here?' I ask as Joe sits opposite me

'Well, when you were at Gallagher, you always spent some evenings with your mother. I thought that we haven't spent enough time together just us, so we have some time now' He seemed a bit nervous, it was really sweet.

'I like that idea' I smiled at him, he smiled back 'But why have I been taken out of class?' I asked. Joe leant back in his seat, stretching across the large surface.

'The course they teach here...your mother and I thought that it was best for you not to be in a classroom environment but rather do it one to one. As you have technical 3 times a week, I'll teach you independently for one and for the other two, we'll spend time together. Deal?'

'What's the course teaching that I'm not allowed to know?' I wondered. Joe looked away from me, his hands that were resting on the sofa curled into little fists.

'Certain things' He whispered

'What things?' I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me

'Interrogation techniques, ways of getting information out'

'Torture' I whispered. Joe remained silent and didn't look at me. 'Were you worried that I'd remember things?' I asked. Joe turned back to me but didn't say anything. 'I take that as a yes' I muttered. I wanted to tell him about the dream I had the first night here, but I didn't want to upset him

'We won't talk about that now. Today we can do whatever you want'

'Do you have any photos?' I asked. Joe smirked at me, I rolled my eyes. Of course he had photos. Joe stood up from his place and moved behind me into the bedroom. He emerged a few moments later and sat next to me, a large leather bound book in his hand.

'These have been hidden where I'm sure no one would have found them'

'Where?' I asked, Joe gave me a sidewards look

'And why would I tell you that?' He chuckled

'Because I'm your amazing daughter, that's why' I exclaimed. Joe rolled his eyes but opened to the first page. 'YOU HAD CHUBBY CHEEKS' I squealed looking at a tiny Joe in his mother's arms.

'You should have seen your cheeks' He teased. For the next hour we continued to look through his photo album and joke about. There were some that featured my dad and Joe would tell me some amazing stories from their childhood. There were a few times that I felt like crying, stories my father never got to share, adventures that I craved to be apart of. I'm glad I'm not in class. I'm glad I'm here with Joe. We heard the bell ring outside, signalling the end of the day.

'I should see the others, they'll begin to worry soon' I stretched and gathered my belongings 'Thank you for this Joe' I gave him a big hug as I was about to leave

'It feels good to share these things with you Cam' He stroked my hair 'Your mother and I were worried that you would find some difficulty being here'

'It's not like last time' I echoed Bex's words on the journey here. Joe nodded and let me go on my way.

After a long interrogation from my friends (not using the techniques that they just learnt), Macey decided to do the worst thing possible.

'Why don't we play a little game?'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhh So Cam wasn't allowed into Class, will this save her, or will her friends accidentally take her back down memory lane... Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E. -Demispy : Thank you so much! I absolutely love writing GG fanfic, but the real credit goes to Ally Carter because without her, none of these ideas would have spiraled into stories. Bless you and thank you again! xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: Thank you lovely! What do you think the game is going to be and will it be some steamy Zammie time? xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Bless you! Thank you so much for loving this xxx**


	7. Little Game

**Cam POV**

'Hell no' I said

'Why not Cam?' She pouted

'Because your _little game_ is usually truth or dare and last time we played, me and Bex didn't talk for a week. So I'm not playing'

'It wasn't _that_ bad Cam' Bex said rolling her eyes

'You nearly pushed me out of the window!'

' _Nearly_ , I didn't though' She shrugged

'Besides, it's up to our guests' Macey looked at the boys

'I'm up for it' Zach smirked at me

'Ditto' Grant said excitedly

'Fine' I agreed. I glanced over at Macey, she had an evil twinkle in her eyes.

We all sat around in a circle. Everyone was in their couples. Zach and I hadn't talked since this morning, but the tension seemed to have died down. He placed his hand on mine and leant in.

'I'm sorry for earlier'

'Me too' I gave him a weak smile

'I didn't mean to say i-'

'I know what you mean Zach. It's fine, can we just forget about it?' I asked. Zach gave me a smirk and then kissed the top of my nose. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. Macey spun the bottle.

'Grant, truth or dare?' She asked

'Dare'

'For tomorrow's warm up, I dare you to wear speedos' She smirked.

'Hell no! What do I have to do as a forfeit?'

'Strip' Macey said without hesitation

'MACEY' Bex and I exclaimed

'What? He asked for the forfeit, I gave it to him. Same goes for everyone'

'You're unbelievable McHenry' Grant hissed as he removed his jacket

'Spin and select your victim then' She leant back in a huff against Nick's chest. Grant stretched forward and spun the bottle

'Liz, truth or dare?'

'Truth' The petite girl blushed

'What's Bex's favourite colour?' He asked

'Sky blue' She answered sceptically

'Why didn't you just ask Bex?' I wondered, Grant smiled at me

'Because she refuses to tell me these things' Bex gave him a small smack on his arm but had a smile on her face.

'Spin the bottle Liz' Bex said. Liz nodded.

'Truth or Dare Cammie?'

'Truth' I answered cautiously, despite Liz being the sweetest out of the all of us, she seems to be planning something all the time

'Did you ever consider getting your ears pierced after Josh bought you earrings?' She asked confidently. I could feel Zach stiffen momentarily.

'Yes. I thought he would like to see me in them' I admitted. I quickly spun the bottle to get away from the conversation. It landed on Bex.

'I dare you to tell us one thing you haven't told anyone before' Bex always does dares so there was no use asking her. Bex's smirk disappeared, a thin line crossed her face.

'My dad knew Joe wanted to see you at the ice rink, he tried to arrange a meeting' She looked directly at me.

'Oh' was all I managed to say.

'It might not be interesting, but it's true' She raised her hands in defense as she leaned forward to take her turn

'Can we amp up the fun please?' Macey begged, I had to giggle at her. Someone was a hormone crazy teenager. In fact, being in close proxemity to Zach, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

'Do I make you nervous Gallagher Girl?' Zach growled in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. I ignored his question and looked at the bottle. It was pointing at Macey

'What do you mean by _amp up the fun_?' Bex asked sarcastically, Macey glared at her.

'We're all in relationships, we've all had a _really_ tough few years, why not have fun?' She looked at all of us

'Okay' I shrugged my shoulders. Everyone looked at me.

'Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?' Zach asked, leaning slightly away from me. I rolled my eyes

'We've all had a hard year...why not have fun?' I looked at Macey and she gave me a wide smile

'I pick truth' She said to Bex. My British friend grew a large smile.

'What base did you and Preston get up to in the cabin?' She asked. I blushed remembering the tight space me and Zach had been squeezed into. The way he squeezed my arm made me think that he remembered it to.

'He had a feel. That was it' She lunged forward to stop us asking any more questions.

'Grant, truth or dare?'

'Truth. I'm not falling for your dares again'

'Fine' Macey folded her arms across her chest, she didn't think he'd pick that. But her head snapped up and she had a _big_ smile across her face

'How badly do you want to sleep with Bex?' woah. Shit's just getting real

'A lot' Grant said through gritted teeth. Bex was trying to control her blush, but there was desire in her eyes. When he spun the bottle it landed on Zach.

'Truth or dare bro?'

'Dare' Zach said casually.

'I dare you to give Cam a strip tease' My eyes widened as soon as the dare was said. Part of me wanted Zach to give me a strip tease, so I could see his abs, but part of me didn't so that there was no pressure on us.

'Deal' Zach laced his hand into mine and stood up, he then pulled me towards our bathroom and shut the door. When he locked it, he pressed me against the door locking me in place. Zach's eyes seemed to be confused, he looked all over my face to see try and read me. His arms pinned on either side of my face. 'I won't do it if you feel uncomfortable' He whispered

'I don't mind' My hands moved on there own and felt the bottom of Zach's shirt, he glanced down when there was a slight chill from our skin touching. He looked back at me with wondering eyes.

'Gallagher Girl' He muttered as he connected our foreheads together. I closed my eyes

'If I asked you to jump with me, would you?' I asked as my hands travelled up his chest, lacing them around his neck.

'Cam' Zach whispered, I opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful green eyes

'I'm asking you to take a risk with me Zach' I leaned up to his ear 'Zachary Goode, I love you' I whispered softly, and with that Zach's hands dropped from the wall and attached themselves to my hips. His fingers applied a small amount of pressure while his mouth asked permission for access. I chuckled lightly.

'You were meant to give me a strip tease' I whispered.

'Someone's eager' He commented as he planted soft kisses on my neck.

'Zach'

'I love it when you moan my name' He smirked against my skin

'And the mood is officially dead' I pushed Zach away causing him to swear silently in Farsi. I giggled and gave him a kiss on his nose. I turned and was about to leave when he grabbed me with his arms and pulled me back

'Not so fast Gallagher Girl' He chuckled into my hair. He let me go and I turned to see him taking off his shirt, revealing his toned skin that I had missed so much. He smirked at me as he gave it to me. 'Put it on'

'Why?' I asked looking down at my sports bra and leggings that I sleep in.

'Because you'll look sexy in it' He whispered huskily again as he pushed my hair out of my face. I blushed as I pulled the white t-shirt onto me. His smell radiated all around me. 'It looks better on you than it does on me' He winked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the other room. The others were talking and laughing. They all stopped and looked at me. Macey and Bex were giving me a suspicious smirk. I buried my head into Zach's arm as we sat down, getting a chuckle from Zach in return. Perhaps staying at Blackthorne won't be so bad…

 **Author's note: Ohhhh Zach and Cammie found a way to work out their differences ;). But what will happen when the game continues? Will it end in tears? Oh McHenry, what have you done...Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **Smiles180: Update everyday until I run out of chapters :D xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E.-Demispy: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, if I'm only a tiny percent as good as Ally then my life is made! Thank you so much! I love your stories as well xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Oh the boys came and they were ready to play ;D. xxx**


	8. We're Kids

**Cam POV**

So truth or dare with Blackthorne boys _and_ with Macey's new rules made for an interesting game. No one got fully naked, just stripped to the bare minimum. At this point Grant was in his boxers & socks after failing to go and flirt with Tina. Jonas and Liz had seemed to survive with only losing one garment each, they only picked truth but we went easy on them. Bex had lost her crop top so was sitting in her bra and shorts, Macey was the same. Nick and Zach had only lost their shirts, they did all the dares that they were given. I had lost my crop top but Zach insisted that I had to keep wearing his shirt so i had that on top of my underwear, I'm thankful I still had my leggings on. Zach had his arm around me and was rubbing my side very slowly. The bottle landed on me.

'Truth or dare?' Nick asked

'Truth'

'Do you remember everything for that summer?' He asked. Tension increased in the room.

'Nick…' Macey hissed giving him a little shove

'It's fine Macey' I gave a small smile, I turned to Nick 'No, I don't remember everything, and I'm not sure that I want to' My arms instinctively wrapped around my torso, my fingers tracing the little marks that still lingered on my arm.

'I'm sorry' Nick said, I shook my head lightly and smiled at him

'It's okay' I scanned the room 'Clearly you all wanted to know, judging by the lack of eye contact you're all giving me now' everyone was trying not to look at me, including Zach 'was this one of the techniques you learnt in class today? Create a game to get information from me?'

'It's not like that Cam' Bex jumped in 'We're just worried that because of your nightmares there might be more to investigate'

'If there is, then I'll do it at my own time. For now they're just bad dreams. Leave it' I snapped. I shrugged Zach's arm off from around me and I sat slightly away

'We're sorry Cam' Liz said

'I shouldn't have asked that question' Nick muttered. I leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Zach. I was beginning to be fueled with anger, so I asked a question I knew would be over the line.

'Truth or dare?' I asked. Zach looked at me for a moment, he furrowed his brows as he tried to read me

'Dare'

'I dare you to answer this question: How long did your mom plan on taking me?' I asked. Zach sat back and looked at me. Once again there was silence. I knew that if Zach took of an item of clothing, he knew that I was in danger for a while. But I just wanted an answer, I wanted to know.

Zach took his socks off. I looked away from him

'Game's over' I announced making my way to the bathroom

'What?' Grant exclaimed

'THE GAME IS OVER! GET OUT' I exploded. I quickly shut the bathroom door. I heard a lot of shuffling, doors opening and closing. Then a knock at the door. 'Go away' I snapped

'We need to talk' Zach said

'I don't want to talk to you' I hissed turning to face the door as if Zach could see me through it. Who knows, maybe Blackthorne perfected x-ray vision contact lenses?

'I knew my mom was after a Gallagher Girl. I didn't know it was you'

'Why didn't you say anything?' I asked keeping the door shut between us

'Because then the circle would have come for me' He said bluntly

'If you knew it was me, would you have told?' I asked, my voice barely a whisper. There was a small thud on the door, I could imagine Zach resting his forehead against the painted wood

'No' He admitted 'If it meant I was protecting you? No, I wouldn't have'

'We have too many secrets Zach' I rubbed my head

'We're spies' He said

'No, we're kids' I snapped

'Cam-'

'I can't do this anymore' I blurted, opening the door to see Zach's wide eyes and open jaw 'I can't do _us_ anymore'

'What do you mean by _us_?' His tone playing with danger

'Being at this school is messing with my head Zach. We've spent the evening playing a fucking game when Phillip's killer is in their bed right now! I can't do this.' I let my hands drop to my side 'I need a break' I signaled to the space between us

'Don't push me away Gallagher Girl' Zach's hand cupped my face forcing me to look at him

'This year is important for us both. I need to be focused if I want to live'

'You're talking like you'll die here' His voice had a slightly playful tone to it, as if hoping I was joking

'It's happened to people before' I said bluntly. Zach removed his hand

'You aren't the Cameron I know' His eyes clouded with anger and he stepped back

'Maybe that's a good thing' I shrugged my shoulders 'I won't embarrass you in the corridor'

'Is that what you're worried about? You're fucking reputation?' He snapped. I was getting too tired for this fighting, I was annoyed that everyone was acting as if someone didn't die just over 24hrs ago. I was tired that at this school, being a girl on the food chain is equivalent to dust. I hated that my friends were still obsessed with Summer Cammie when I buried those memories ages ago. I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

'Yes!' I screamed at him 'I'm too good for this place' Lie. A big fat lie. And I knew Zach could see it too, but he wasn't going to rise to the challenge. He just moved towards the door but paused.

'Keep my shirt. I told you it looked good on you' and with that, he left and shut the door behind him. I remembered I was wearing his shirt and I ripped it off, throwing it to the ground and kicking it across the room. I was angry. I was hurt. I needed to breathe. I put a hoodie on and slipped on my trainers. I wanted to be out before my friends came back.

 **Author's note: Poor Cam... I wonder where she's going and what will happen to Zammie! Don't worry, they won't be over for too long (watch out for cupboards ;D) Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Cam did said that the last time they played Bex tried to push her out of the window...now this time Zammie is no more... How did she go from saying 'Zachary Goode, I love you' to breaking up? Can Zach see through this? xxx**

 **covert. rebel: haha, oopsie daisy. Cam said she loves him and then broke up...awkward... xxx**

 **SLH4: Updates every day xxx**

 **Smiles180: They definitely finished truth or dare...just not in the way we would have thought xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Sexy Zach is a goode Zach, like when he cooked breakfast for her (YUUUUUM) xxx**


	9. I Screamed

**Cam POV**

The corridors were quiet. Everyone would have been asleep. _Should have been asleep_. I prayed that no one would decided that at this specific moment they needed to use the bathroom. I walked along the corridors until I got to one door. I knocked lightly. After a few seconds the door opened slightly.

'What are you doing here Cameron?' Joe asked, his eyes looked tired but alert at the same time.

'I need to go for a walk' I choked out. At that moment I realised how it was hard to breathe.

'Come in' Joe widened the door. As I stepped through he examined my attire. 'I'll get dressed' He nodded before moving off into his bedroom. Once he came back out, he was wearing workout gear, smirking at me. 'I know a place we can go' he said. I nodded and followed him out of the school. We walked across the field and into the woods, not saying anything. I followed Joe through the trees and up some hills. He marched on ahead allowing me time to realise that he's done this before. He's wanted to escape and breathe, so he's found a place. After about 20 more minutes of walking in silence, we got to a little clearing in the woods, remote from everywhere else.

'Do it' He said. I looked at him confused 'This place is like a soundproof box, anything that happens here won't be heard by anyone unless they're within a 250 meter radius' He stepped forward 'Trust me' He smiled 'Do it' I looked away from him towards the large landscape. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my fingers curling into fists at my side. I screamed. I screamed loudly, feeling my vocal cords pull and stretch, my lungs relinquishing all the air it had, my head becoming clear. Once I finished I allowed the silence to circle me, my screams dissolving in the wind. I opened my eyes and saw Joe smiling at me.

'Feel better?' He asked

'Yeah' I answered, surprised that it helped. Joe's smile widened.

'I found this place in my second year. I never told your father about it. I wanted something that was just mine' His smile slipped slightly as he looked around him 'I wish I showed him this' He admitted, then he looked at me 'When I found out he had gone missing, I didn't know what to do, I just lost my best friend' He ran his hand through his hair 'Somehow I came back here...and I just let it all out' This was one of the first and only times I've seen Joe Solomon, _the Joe Solomon_ , be weak, be vulnerable. I gave him a hug.

'I'm glad I have you' I looked up at him 'When I first began Covops I thought you hated me' We both laughed

'I hadn't seen you in so long, and you sitting in that classroom, expecting _me_ to teach you tricks that ended up getting your father killed...I thought I could save you by stopping you'

'I would have stayed on the course even if you hated me Joe'

'Really?' He raised his eyebrows at me, not believing me for a second

'Dad, Mom, Abby, _You_ ' I stated 'My family saw I was a pavement artist before I could walk. I would have stayed a pavement artist even if I went to a normal school'

'I can see that happening' He laughed.

'Zach and I broke up' I blurted, wanting to get it off my chest

'Why?' he asked

'There's too many secrets between us. He's different here. I'm different here. It's like we're stepping on each other's toes, trying to be the best'

'What's the real reason?' Joe asked. I cursed under my breath at how Joe could read me so easily. But when I looked at him, he wasn't my teacher...he was my step-dad.

'We had an arguement and he said he was trained to kill me. It got me thinking about...Catherine. I wondered if Zach knew that I was a target. He knew it was _a_ Gallagher Girl but not which one'

'You need to stop revisiting the past'

'IT'S NOT ME' I shouted 'Bex said it's not like last time, Liz brought up Josh, Nick asked if I knew everything about that summer, you and mom don't want me in technical in case I remember. I'M FINE' The words hung in the air, Joe looked at me, he turned back into a teacher

'You're not _fine_ ' He stated

'I'm managing' I answered.

'What do you want to do?' He asked

'I want to find Philip's killer and then go home'

'We've told you to let us investigate his death' Joe warned

'Why were the security cameras down? Why was no one on the fourth floor? Who does no one know about the passageways?' I asked, my anger building 'The killer is in that building and I want to know _who_?'

'Enough Cameron' He snapped. I stepped back. 'You don't see it do you?' He asked, his voice softer now, more worried. I shook my head 'If you keep going on about who it could be, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, then-'

'I become the target' I finished off for him

'Exactly' He whispered 'Stepping out of line in that school gets you noticed, you should have sensed that _Chameleon_ '

'I thought I was playing their game' I admitted confused

'Blackthorne don't play games' Joe shook his head 'Breaking up with Zach was a bad decision' He looked at me

'Why?' I asked

'Because you're out in the open now. Blackthorne boys won't stick up for you now. Being Zachary Goode's girl was like a badge. Boys wouldn't dare go near you'

'I'm not a prize or an object to be owned Joe. Are you saying you aren't helping me, now?' I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice.

'There are some moments in the corridors that teachers don't see or choose not to see' Joe lifted his shirt slightly, I was a small scar by his hip. A wound that he had at Blackthorne, and judging by the look in his eyes, he knew just how dangerous Blackthorne was, and he knew that they _certainly_ don't play games.

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! Today was A-Level results day in the UK and I was basically shitting myself all morning. Good news and bad news for me right now; bad news is I didn't get into the university I wanted so I might be taking a gap year, good news is that I now have more time to write Fanfic and possibly write my own stories. (I'll keep you updated).** _'Dad, Mom, Abby, You' I stated 'My family saw I was a pavement artist before I could walk. I would have stayed a pavement artist even if I went to a normal school' 'I can see that happening' He laughed._ **This is one of my favourite lines of this chapter because I'd written this story around the same time as _Twisted Reality_. THE PARALLELS ARE UNREAL! ****Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! What do you think will happen next? xxx**

 **Smiles180: Watch out for cupboards, they're ideal places for people to make out and make up... xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Aww, thank you so much! I was really worried to write a truth or dare game because a lot of other people do it and I didn't know how to make it sexy yet appropriate. Worst ending as in good or bad? Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: I like keeping my readers on their toes! You're so sweet, thank you xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thinks are 100% getting more interesting xxx**


	10. Bite Me

**Bex POV**

Cam wasn't in the room when we got back, we knew that she needed time to clear her head, so we gave her space. The next morning we were woken up again to do drills, as we moved around our room, we realised Cam wasn't there.

'What are we going to do?' Liz said

'Nothing' Macey said bluntly 'Cam's got herself in whatever mood she's in. I for one an not letting her drag me into it'

When we made our way onto the field, Cam was the first one there. Stretching in the cold. Mr Tucker said something to her and she began to run off before we came.

'That's strange' I muttered

'What do you think happened to her and Zach?' Liz asked

'Beats me. Although he looks like he hasn't slept' I commented noticing the bags under his eyes as he stared at Cam's retreating figure.

'Listen up, you know how many laps you need to do. Do them. But on your way...watch out for some surprises' he didn't smile, there was no joking, he was serious. Judging by the Blackthorne Boys' faces, these weren't unicorns or fairies...these were deadlier.

...

When we set off Grant came straight towards us 'You girls need to watch you step. Traps, tripwires and a whole lot of hell is in there'

'Cam went in first'

'I saw' He said bluntly

'What happened with her and Zach?'

'They broke up'

'Wait, what?'

'Cam said she needed to focus on staying alive. Zach's really freaked but he said he won't get in her way'

'Being here is creepy' I gave a slight shiver

'You get used to it…'

'Somehow I doubt that'

Cam had somehow powered ahead of everyone despite having more than all of us. Her eyes were clouded over and she showed no emotion. Once she was done, Mr Tucker simply nodded his head and let her go. She wasn't in our room when we came back, we all assummed that she was already at breakfast, but she wasn't.

'Where is she?' I asked

'Who?' Anna asked sliding into the conversation

'Cam' Macey stated rolling her eyes

'She's just walked in' Tina said taking a bite out of her toast. I glanced up to see Cam walking through the doors, she came over and sat with all of us.

'Morning' She smiled

'Where were you _this morning_?' I asked

'I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Mr Tucker found me and told me to start early'

'Oh?' I raised my eyebrows

'I also have detention with him after school for wondering around the school' She rolled her eyes

'I thought you were going to stay out of trouble' Macey said

'So did I' Cam chuckled

'You're in a good mood'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Cam asked smiling

'A certain event last night and a certain blackthorne boy?'

'We broke up. I need to focus on this school year' She shrugged

'Right…' I drew out, we couldn't say more because there was an announcement from the front

'Gentlemen, and ladies, please give a warm welcome to the other half of our upper year who have just completed the Douglas challenge' More boys our age entered. There were massive cheers coming from the rest of the school

'What's the Douglas challenge?' I asked

'36 hours of intense training' Solomon said from behind 'You practically lose the majority of your senses and have to survive. Locked in a secure location having to complete tasks. It is rare that everyone passes'

'Will we get to do that?' Cam asked, her eyes filled with excitement looking at our teacher

'Most of you' He said looking directly at Cam, her eyes dulled slightly. Joe patted her shoulder and moved off to the teachers. I saw Zach and Grant move towards the breakfast bar

'Cam, come with me for some food' I stated dragging her out of the chair. Cam gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. We were close, and I mean _super close_ to the breakfast bar and Cam having to face Zach, when her name was called.

'Cammie Morgan?' A deep southern voice said. Cam spun around on the spot

'Dylan' Cam whispered

'So you're a Gallagher Girl' He said admiringly

'And you're a Blackthorne Boy' She noted. Dylan chuckled and looked at Cam through thick eyelashes

'Guess we both lied to each other' He smiled

'I guess so' Cam said dryly. The way they were looking at eachother made me think that _neither_ of them expected to see the other. It was like they were both caught in the middle of a mission. Exposed for all to see.

'I'm Bex' I cleared my throat and offered my hand. Dylan drew his eyes away from Cam and smiled at me

'I'm Dylan Hill. I've heard a lot about you Bex' He winked at me

'Funny. I've never heard of you' I glared at Cam who was still staring at Dylan as if she saw a ghost

'Hey, Dylan' Grant said giving the guy a pat on the back 'Great work in the challenge, I heard you had to scale a 60 ft wall without any equipment'

'I don't like to brag' Dylan shrugged and smiled at Cam.

'You know him?' Cam asked to Grant

'Wait, _you_ know him?' Grant said looking between Cam and Dylan

'Cam's grandpa plays poker with my grandpa' Dylan shrugged 'I've practically grown up with her'

'It was the odd summer Dylan' Cam rolled her eyes 'We never really grew up together. And besides, we hardly know each other' She turned her back and went to get breakfast but froze when she saw Zach staring at her

'Hey Cam' Zach smiled

'Hey' She said reaching for an apple

'How are you?' He asked

'I've fine'

'Hey Goode!' Dylan said coming forward 'I still want a rematch you know' He chuckled. I glanced to my side and saw Grant give Zach a massive shake of his head. Zach ignored Grant and looked between Cam and Dylan

'You're on'

'What's the rematch for?' Cam asked

'Ohh Morgan' Dylan chuckled throwing his arm around Cam 'You're in for a treat at this place'

'You know him?' Zach said, thunder in his voice

'Family friends' Dylan said innocently, he then turned to her 'so I'm not worth mentioning to _any_ of your friends?'

'To be honest I thought you were a civilian, and I haven't had a good track record with them' Cam gave a nervous laugh

'I can't believe you didn't tell me!'

'It's not like you shared information either!' Cam snapped back

'Oi Dylan!' Someone called coming up. He stopped when he saw Cam

'For fuck sake' she exclaimed 'is this a whole bloody reunion!'

'Nice to see you too Cam' the tall boy smirked

'Bite me Chris' Cam hissed

'Again? Well glad to know you enjoyed it the first time' he gave a seductive wink, but it didn't last long on his face because Zack had placed a perfect punch across it

'Zach!' Everyone exclaimed. Cam rushed to him and pushed him back from the scene, and out of the door together.

 **Author's note: Ohhh so there are people from Cam's past coming into this, is it a good thing or a bad thing? And what will happen between Zach and Cam. Update tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Aw thank you so much! What do you think of Chris and Dylan? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Now that two new boys have come into the picture (and they clearly have history with Cam) what do you think is going to happen? Are they going to be friends or will Cam be in trouble again? xxx**

 **Smiles180: Could you say that 'making up' is having Zach punch the lights out of Chris? But, we never know what will happen tomorrow or the next day (Hint, hint) xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you so much! But it looks like trouble is just about to begin again xxx**


	11. Another Time

**Zach POV**

'What the hell was that Zach?' Cam hissed when we were outside the room

'What was he talking about?'

'I don't know what you mean'

'Dylan and Chris. How do you know them?'

'Mine and Dylan's grandparents know each other. I saw Dylan over a few summers when he visited, that's all' I shrugged

'And Chris?'

'Chris is Dylan's friend. He visited once or twice'

'How close were all of you?'

'Why?'

'Because I've been friends with them all for over 7 years and there has been no mention on spending time with _you_ in Nebraska'

'So?'

'So! So why didn't you say anything?'

'I thought they were civillian! How was I to know that they were trained killers!'

'You never mentioned you had spent your summer with boys' i muttered

'You never mentioned your mom was trying to kill me' she gave a nervous laugh 'guess secrets really do make our world go around' she added

'This isn't the time for jokes Cam'

'I know' she snapped

'Why are you hiding stuff from us?'

'I'm not hiding anything, I'm just not sharing information'

'Are you serious Cam?' I said stepping forward

'Look Zach, they're harmless. Just boys joking around'

'He didn't seem like he was joking' my voice went louder than I expected

'Why do you care?' She asked staring at me

'Come on Cam' I sighed 'you know I care'

'Then trust me enough to stay out of my business' she began to walk away but I caught her wrist. Slamming her back around and into my chest. I stared down at her.

'You are my business Gallagher Girl' I whispered allowing the words to wash over her. Her eyes widened slightly, pupils dilated.

'Mr Goode, Miss Morgan' Mr Tucker barked, I let go of her wrist and stood to attention facing my teacher. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'It's my fault sir' I admitted

'No' Cam glared at me 'it's my fault sir'

Mr Tucker didn't flinch, he didn't raise his eyebrows or smile in anyway, he just stared at us both

'Tomorrow. 5pm. East Wall' and with that he turned on his heels and left. I turned to face Cam and she was staring at where he disappeared

'Thought you were keeping out of trouble' I muttered

'Maybe I like trouble more than anything' she shrugged and began to walk up the stairs

'Where are you going?' I called.

Cam didn't even turn around when she said 'I've lost my appetite'

I let her disappear for a little bit before following after her. She was going to the 4th floor.

 **Cam POV**

This place is seriously messed up. Someone flipping _died_ and no one is concerned about finding out who killed them? Well, if no one else will, then it's down to me.

The fourth floor had been put out of bounds for the investigation. There was tap blocking the corridor; it didn't take long to just dive under the tap and creep along the corridor.

'Cameron' Zach hissed coming up behind he, he grabbed my hand 'What are you doing?'

'Doing my own investigation' I snapped 'Now you can either help me, or piss off' I walked away further down the corridor, I could hear Zach sigh but follow me down the corridor.

'What are you looking for?' He asked

'Clues, something that the killer may have left behind'

We were about to go further along the corridor to under the stain glass window where I found the body, but there was a problem. A shadow was cast along the window, someone else was here. Zach immediately pulled me into one of the empty cupboards, he pressed his body against mine, pushing my back against the wall.

'Ow' I hissed

'Sorry' He whispered, His forehead was touching mine and I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine. We listened carefully for a moment, there were two voices both were muffled.

'Have you heard anything else?' One asked

'No. I don't think they have any leads' The other responded

'And we'll make sure they _won't_ find any' There was laughter and then the footsteps died away. We waited for a moment, yet Zach still held onto me, and I held onto him.

'Cam, I-' Zach began

'Shh' I silenced him with a kiss, my hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips. His hands remained on my waist, his fingers flexed digging into my side ever so slightly. We became more passionate and more heated. The little cupboard seemed to be enough for us two. One of Zach's hands left my waist and trailed down to my leg, he hoisted hit up and I instantly wrapped it around him. His kisses left my lips and he began to trail them down my neck whilst my hands found his shirt.

'We shouldn't be doing this Gallagher Girl' Zach whispered

'We shouldn't be doing a lot of things Zach' I cupped his face again, seeing the lust in every part of his eyes. 'That's what makes it more exciting' I whispered. He chuckled.

'Another time Gallagher Girl' He let me down gently and began to do up his shirt 'As much as I'd love to, not here, not now'

'I'll be waiting' I winked. Once we were sure that the coast was clear, we left the room.

'Where are you going?' Zach hissed

'I told you I was up here to look for clues' i hissed back moving towards the stain glass window. The blood had been cleaned from the floor and nothing looked out of place. But I'm a spy, so I notice things.

'Gallagher Girl, whoever was out here, we clearly shouldn't mess with them. Let's go'

'They changed the window' I muttered

'What?' Zach said coming next to me. He began to stare at the intricate glass as if for the first time. 'I can't see anything different'

'This' I pointed to the window 'Is a similar concept to the one at Gallagher; _it's a map_ '

'So?'

' _So_ , this patch was different yesterday' I pointed to the bottom right hand corner, the path from the top splintered off and the trail down at this corner showed a dead end.

'Do you remember what it was before?' Zach asked

'No' I shook my head 'All I remember was that this panel wasn't just green' I touched the black molding around the outside of the panel and felt how soft it was beneath my fingers. 'How old is this window Zach?'

'As old as the school'

'So why is the putty fresh?' I showed him how easily the window putty was manipulated under my touch. The taste of the tar lingering in my mouth 'Someone changed it' I said more determined than anything

'Could it be the killer?'

'We heard more than one voice' I stood up and faced down the corridor, feeling as though someone was listening 'Somebody's got backup'

 **Author's note: Told you! Cupboards can be a very tricky place. I hope that you loved this chapter! See you again tomorrow. Also I have another story that I've done but I don't know when to upload it, let me know what you think because if I do, this story won't be daily uploads. Let me know xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I think that the history between Cam and Chris is tricky...we might find out soon. And Chris and Dylan may become heroes or Villains _very soon_... xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: The bite me bit was my favourite reaction. We'll see more of then very soon xxx**

 **Guest: Uploads every day xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach and Cammie finally got back together, and she made the move! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Zammie is back! Don't worry xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: Aww, thank you so much! I love your feedback! Cam standing up for herself is amazing, I love how she hears people outside that could kill her, but then she decides to make-out with Zach instead xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Aww, thank you so much xxx**


	12. Most Things

**Cam POV**

Zach and I made our way back down to our dorm rooms to get ready for the school day.

'See you in class Gallagher Girl' Zach winked as he disappeared. I walked into my room and was ambushed straight away.

'Where have you been?' Liz asked

'Why are you smiling?' Bex asked

'Why are you wearing Zach's colone?' Macey smirked

'I was up at the fourth floor, I'm smiling because I found a clue and I'm wearing Zach's colone because we had a full blown make-out session in a cupboard!' All three of their jaws dropped. I laughed and then went to get my bag. 'Pick your jaws up girls, we've got classes'

...

'You're an absolute bloody minx!' Bex whispered grabbing my arm after she caught up to me 'Seriously Cam, isn't there any boy's head you won't turn?' She smirked

'Chris and Dylan are just friends Bex'

'Not the way they were staring at you' She winked

'Stop it' I smacked her arm

'Fineee' She sighed. 'So what do we have now?'

'Communications'

'What's that?'

'Covert ways to communicate between operatives' Liz informed us, juggling several textbooks in her slim arms. Bex rolled her eyes and then took a few books.

'I wonder what we'll learn' Macey said flicking her hair

'Did you know that women of the court used to use fans to communicate to the male suitors' Li informed

'We aren't in the 19th century anymore Lizzie' Macey rolled her eyes

'It's true though, just as much as your eyeroll shows your irritation and how you flick your hair when you are done with discussing a topic' I said

'Fair point' Macey shrugged and saultered into class

The room was laid out how all the others were. Straight and uniformed. We were some of the last to arrive and a lot of the seats were already taken. Zach and Grant were sitting at the back with Nick and Jonas next to them. We made our way to one bench, me being at the rear of the girls. Then before I got the chance to sit down, someone slid into the chair next to Macey. Meaning I couldn't sit with my friends.

'There's a space here' A chuckle followed. I turned around

'How noble of you Dylan' I quipped then slid next to him

'Always available to help a damsel in distress' He smirked 'Like when I rescued you from your grandpa's tree'

'I didn't need rescuing' I snapped

'You were shaking like a leaf'

'I was trying to find the branches with my eyes closed'

'Why?' He asked trying to hold back a laugh

'So I could test my memory skills. It was you who broke my concentration and made me fall'

'Yet I caught you' He reminded me 'I saved you from a few broken bones and a _seriously_ angry Mom'

'We were only 7'

'7 is an important number; 7 days of creation, 7 deadly sins'

I opened my mouth to speak but the teacher came in. He was a thin, tall man, who looked as if he would break at the slightest touch. His wide-rimmed glasses hung off the bottom of his nose.

He scanned the room and read his piece of paper from his desk. He then sat down.

'Is he one of yours?' Dylan asked me

'Never seen him before' I muttered

'No you haven't' The teacher leant forward and glared at Dylan and Me. We were the other end of the classroom and whispering. 'Cameron Morgan and Dylan Hill' He leant back in his chair.

'Nebraska born and breed?' He raised his eyebrow

'How di-' Dylan began

'Louisiana born and breed?' I matched his raised eyebrow. 'Sir' I added, remembering my manners. There was a slight shift in the classroom, the temperature seemed to have dropped to below zero. It could be true or it could be from the cold look he was giving me.

'Tell me Miss Morgan; what object in this room tells you that you are being watched?' He asked

'The pencils on your desk' I said without missing a beat or searching

'Why would Miss Morgan say that, Mr Newman?' He asked.

'I don't know sir' Grant muttered 'All of them are facing the same way'

'They are all facing the same way, but you are wrong. Anyone else?' He looked around the room. Everyone else remained quiet 'Miss Morgan?'

'The bottom of the pencils, usually would have 2B or branding, but yours have been chipped away, badly I might add which meant it was rushed. Everything in this room has been cleaned within every inch of its life, meaning that you either have OCD or you like to be vigilant of who may or may not have entered your room. By deduction you wouldn't have placed pencils on your desk if they weren't pristine. It was a warning, and the jaggered lines are morse code for _Camera_ , which any spy can work out means that they are being watched'

The room was silent. The teacher sat back in his chair. He mulled over my answer. No one dared to speak. After a while he stood up and simply began to walk to the door. He paused, his hand on the handle.

'Class dismissed' He announced, then looked at all of us 'I suggest you all leave this room as you left it.' He then looked at me 'I'll know if you don't'. And with that, he left, leaving a classroom full of teenagers stunned in silence.

…

'That was weird' Macey said as we walked out of class

'He was creepy' Liz gave a slight shiver

'How did you notice that?' Bex asked the question I could tell all of them were thinking.

'The pencils? I just did' I shrugged

'But _how_ , we were all trained to notice things but I never expected to have to notice _messages_. I mean, anything could be a message, couldn't it?'

'Hypothetically there _are_ messages in everything as everyone who makes anything leaves there own personal mark, which is why even twins can be told apart by their fingerprints, eyes and DNA' Liz rolled off

'I think we are all missing the real question' Bex stepped in front causing us to stop 'Who is he?'

'Dylan thought he was one of ours' I pondered

'Unless its Mr Solomon in disguise, I've never seen him before' Macey whipped her hair back.

'What do we have next?' I sighed already feeling the weight of the day

'Technical' Liz recited.

'I'll see you all later' I waved them away as I walked back along the corridor towards Joe's room. As I passed the classroom I was just in, I noticed that the teacher was sitting back at his desk. I stopped on my travels and knocked on the door.

'Come in Miss Morgan' He called without looking up

'Excuse the interruption sir' I began 'But I wan-'

'Wanted answers to some of your questions?' He raised his eyebrow again

'Who are you?' I asked. He pondered this question as if not knowing which identity to give to me.

'You should be with Solomon' He said pointly

'Was today a test for me or a test for everyone and I was unlucky enough to be the person you picked on?'

'It shouldn't matter if you were picked on or not, you were the only person who knew the answer and therefore it would have come to the same conclusion. You would explain the answer, I would dismiss the class, then you would come back and ask the same question' He leant back in his chair 'a sort of paradox'

'Are you aware of everything in the school'

' _Most_ things'

'Could you tell me about the glass window on the fourth floor?' I asked. He once again pondered this question but I felt the same shift in temperature as to what happened before.

'I think you should find Solomon now'

 **Author's note: Ohhh, so Cam and Zach are getting back on track. What do you think of Dylan? And _who is this teacher?_ Friend or Foe? Update again tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Aw thank you! To be honest I didn't think about the train in book three...I just thought it was kind of cute xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I'm British, born and breed. Aww Thank you so much! I haven't finished the story and I haven't decided who the killer is yet...but I have an idea... xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Zammie would always of got back together, I'm not _that_ mean. There is more to Chris and Dylan than meets the eye...something you'll discover soon. As Cam has said, Blackthorne is messing with her head...it makes her do _very_ unusual things xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: Zammie over all else. What would have happened if the killer(s) walked in when they were making out? Imagine :D haha. xxx**


	13. A Better Place

**Cam POV**

The door to the communications classroom slammed behind me. Everyone else was already in class so the corridor was eerily quiet. As I walked down the hall, a million thoughts spiralled around me, mainly _who is that teacher_ and _why didn't he answer my question_.

'Skipping class Miss Morgan?' Mr Tucker stood with his hands behind his back at the end of the corridor.

'I was just on my way to see Mr Solomon, sir'

'Ah, _Technical lessons_ ' He stepped towards me 'It was an unusual request, usually we do not change the schedule of our students' He stepped forward again 'But someone pleaded your case' He stepped forward once more, now he was so close that I could see a sweat breaking out on his forehead and the smell of something familiar on his clothes 'And you'd better thank them, they've spared you from a horrible ordeal'

'Horrible, sir?' I asked

'Oh yes' He kept his tone casual as if I was someone who he confides in all the time 'Surely it would be embarrassing for you to know that your classmates are watching some of your interrogations'

'Excuse me?' I felt my pulse racing and the blood rushing round my ears. Mr Tucker just raised his eyebrow

'I assumed you knew'

'No' I shook my head 'I had no idea' There was a pain in my stomach; why was I not told?

'Perhaps you should speak to Solomon' Mr Tucker began to move away. More thoughts swam around my head. Then something clicked into place

'Sir!' I called after Mr Tucker, he turned and glanced back at me 'What do...what do you know about the glass window on the fourth floor?' I asked. He remained silent 'I ask this because one of the panels was tampered with, the smell of the putty is unforgettable and you're clothes are soiled with the smell' I paused waiting for his reaction 'So how do you explain that?' I muttered, my words drifting down the corridor. 'Sir' I added, smirking at him. Mr Tucker marched towards me, I stood my ground and refused to move. He came extremely close once again, but his eyes were now flamed with anger.

'I warned you that you should be careful with what you say to who' He hissed 'Remember Cameron, you never know who is listening' I gulped. Mr Tucker once again turned on his heels and walked along the corridor, this time I did not stop him. I stood listening to his footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

…

'Where have you been?' Joe hissed as he opened the door

'Who is my communications teacher?' I asked

'I don't know Cameron, how about you come and sit down'

'Hell no Joe' I snapped storming into his room and beginning to pace 'I'm too wired to sit or sleep or think!' I exploded 'What is going on in this school? Why do I feel on edge and ready to run all the time?'

Joe took a long pause, looking at me carefully.

'Your father asked me the same question' He shut the door and leant against it. 'Matthew said that he had an itch - a feeling constantly telling him that he needed to run' He shook his head 'Matthew did as much as possible to stay out of the school building _as_ much as possible. Always in trouble'

'My dad? Really?' I asked shocked, Joe let out a low chuckle

'He was one of the worst students Blackthorne ever produced, he was too wild, always answering back to authority, always looking for another way' Joe smiled at the memories and glanced at me 'You remind me so much of him'

'Why aren't I in technical?' I asked, bringing the conversation back to where I wanted it. Joe's shoulder muscles tensed.

'We've discussed this Cameron, your mother and I decid-'

'Decided that I wouldn't want to watch my interrogations' It wasn't a question, it was a cold reached statement and I remained focus on Joe. His expression was unreadable.

'How did you find out?' His voice was barely a whisper

'It doesn't matter. Why are they watching it?' My voice croaked slightly. Joe ran his hand through his hair to release some tension in his body.

'The CIA believed that it would be better for students to see how interrogation techniques change over time. And it's not common for an agent to be investigated numerous times. The only example that they could use and was suitable enough was yours'

'The one after Josh, the one after London, the one after the summer' I muttered, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath

'If it makes you feel better, the class are watching a remake and some key details have been changed; names, places, those kind of things'

'They'll know. Bex, Liz and Macey, they'll know'

'Then let's hope that they keep it to themselves' Joe looked at me carefully. 'Was there anything else?' He asked. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. Should I tell him about the window? Should I tell him about Mr Tucker? Joe saw my reaction and raised his eyebrow 'Well?' He asked.

'The glass window, it's been changed'

'You were not meant to be on the fourth floor' Anger seeped into his voice. It's funny how Mr Tucker hadn't mentioned that I shouldn't be up there, only that I should be careful what I say, but I didn't tell Joe this. I didn't want him involved in my problem.

'The window is a map, Joe, and someone changed it!' I exclaimed 'The piece that was changed may be important to whoever killed Phillip! Maybe they were after the same thin-'

'ENOUGH' Joe shouted, he launched away from wall and stood in front of me. 'Cameron, you have to let this go or so help me I'm shipping you back to Gallagher or Antarctica to keep you out of trouble'

'Trouble would follow me to the moon and back Joe!' I shouted 'I know that someone changed the window and I heard two voices saying that there would be _no_ evidence for anyone to find'

'That's it!' He boomed 'You're going back to Rachel'

'No' I screamed back at him 'You can't do that!'

'Look at how you're acting Cameron' Joe's voice was slow and steady as if helping an injured animal 'You're obsessed with something you shouldn't be. Go to class, learn something and make the world a better place'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhh So Cameron has been warned to stay away, will she? If we all know Cammie, she won't. What do you hink of the Communication's teacher and Mr Tucker? Suspicious? I haven't made the name of the Communication's teacher and was wondering if any of you could help me! Review what you think his name should be and I'll pick a winner! Thank you so much again! Update tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't know about that... perhaps he does know who killed Phillip and _why_ the window was changed xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Thank you so much! What do you think of the teachers in this chapter; who is the old guy? What is Tucker playing at? And why is Joe being so protective? xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: Cammie and Dylan's relationship is _very_ interesting...and it's about to get a whole lot more confusing... xxx**

 **Smiles180: Your prediction may come true sooner than you think (Tomorrow maybe ;D) xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you so much! Updates everyday xxx**


	14. Scream Next Time

**Author's note: Fair warning, this chapter is probably one of the darkest that I've ever written and it tackles issues that are very relevant. I'm sorry if anyone is offended.**

 **Cam POV**

I was walking back along the corridor towards my room when I came across the guy I flipped earlier and his friends.

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A mouse entering the lion's den' He smiled a crooked smile, his eyes examining me up and down.

'Not tonight boys' I stuck my chin up and tried to continue on, but one of them grabbed my arm, holding me just above the elbow where I couldn't flip them.

'Listen mouse' He snarled 'We don't appreciate that tone here, do we lads?'

There were grunts in agreement. The guy who I think was named Gray grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it.

'Where's your hero now?' He asked, fake pouting out his lip

'Sometimes the damsel can rescue herself' I snapped ready to kick him in the balls but he grabbed my leg and pushed me against the wall. This was almost the exact same position that I was in with Zach not too long ago, but instead of feeling the urge to kiss him, I wanted to kill him.

'This is how I like my girls' He muttered, his breath inches away from my neck, he glanced up at me 'Willing' I felt my throat close up. Was I about to get raped? Was this how I lost my virginity? Gray's hand slowly started to creep up my leg

'Please don't' I begged feeling vulnerable and absolutely naked despite still being fully clothed. He chuckled.

'Hear that boys? She's _begging_ ' He laughed again 'Come on Gallagher Girl, this is only a bit of fun' He planted a kiss on my neck 'And I know how much fun you like' His hand was dangerously close to the bottom of my skirt that Gallagher Girls were told to wear and Macey had shortened _a lot_.

I couldn't speak, I was still in a daze and trapped by the weight of him. I closed my eyes fearing the worst, blocking out all sounds and concentrating on my breathing when the weight was whipped off of me and I landed on the floor. I opened my eyes to see Dylan and Chris ripping all the boys away from me. They stood in front of me, acting as my guards.

'What the fuck do you think you are doing?' Dylan hissed

'Relax boys, she was up for it' Gray smiled, I felt sick.

'She's with us' Chris snapped

'Really?' Gray's tone was full of sarcasm 'I thought she was a Goode girl' He shrugged 'Little sluts do play the field though' He laughed and then stalked away down the corridor. Once they had gone, Dylan and Chris spun around and crouched down.

'What happened?' Dylan soothed, his hand pushing my hair back. I was shaking violently and felt the tears rolling down, I bit my cheeks.

'We need to get someone' Chris turned to Dylan. Dylan looked at him and then looked at me.

'Get Mr Solomon or Zach or Bex'

'No' I whispered, both boys looked at me

'Cam, we need to get you someone, they just assaulted you!' Dylan tried to plead with me

'NO' I shouted this time. I took a deep breath 'No one can know about this' I whispered

'Cameron, you need someone to help you, they can't get away with this'

I shook my head and wiped my tears away. I slowly and shakely stood up

'Those boys will deny anything and everything you throw at them. Three people's accounts won't make a difference especially when one is the girl that cried _dead body_ ' I gave a weak laugh, devoid of humour. 'Promise me this stays between us?' I asked 'Please' The boys shared a look. Dylan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'Just scream next time Cam, will ya? Some of us might be dicks but we know how to react to screams' He gave a feeble smile. We parted ways and after I was sure I was alone, I collapsed against a wall and cried. I covered my mouth to stop it getting heard. My legs felt like jelly underneath me. The cold stone wall was soothing to the heat that was radiating around my body.

'Miss Morgan' Mr Tucker came marching down the corridor, 'You were meant to be in detention with me' I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I stood up straight and pushed away from the wall. I walked into the light trying to ignore that I was upset. Mr Tucker showed no emotion on his face, he's probably immune to tears.

'Sorry sir' I muttered. Mr Tucker studied me carefully, again showing no emotion

'Don't let it happen again' He said softer this time. 'Perhaps you should go to your room whilst everyone is at dinner' He raised his eyebrow suggestively

'Yes sir' I muttered walking past him and towards my room.

'Oh and Miss Morgan?' He called, I glanced back 'You have permission to miss training tomorrow morning' I stood there stunned and about to say thank you but Mr Tucker had already turned the corner. Perhaps he's not as bad as he seems.

 **Author's note: Poor Cammie... So Dylan and Chris are good guys, helping a damsel in distress. So what do you think? A slightly darker turn to the story, however I think this is the only point that the story becomes extremely dark (I haven't finished the story so I don't know what's to come) See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy : Thank you so much! I feel that this story is quickly becoming one of my favourites that I've worked on...I have two more stories waiting to begin being uploaded and an idea for a third one...The old guy definitely doesn't know who he's decided to mess with...but with this turn of events, will Cam act differently? I bloodly love Joe, I think that he's the ever present calm figure and I love how some people can use him a lot and then others use him less; every story is different, that's what makes this community interesting xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie will be coming, I promise xxx**

 **covert. rebel: I'm planning on Cam going into one of the classes, but with what happened with Cam, do you think anything will be different? xxx**

 **Smiles180: What do you think about Dylan and Chris now? Are they heroes, is is there more to them than we see... xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you for your name suggestion! Cam is _very close_ to finding out more of the puzzle xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**


	15. Glass Heart

**Cam POV**

The others were at dinner when I arrived in the room. Macey had obviously had a closet explosion as everything was thrown around the room. I rolled my eyes and the moved towards my bed, stepping carefully over the clothes, I stepped on a jacket by accident and felt a crunch underneath it. I winced. _Please let it not be valuable_ I thought. I carefully removed the jacket and noticed that it was a picture frame. I picked it up and turned it over. Glass dropped to the floor and so did my heart. It was the picture from the wall that Joe showed me, the class photos of the Blackthorne boys of recent years, and Phillip's face had a large x across it.

I decided that this message was for me and me alone. If it was intended for the others to see, then surely it would have been seen already. Whilst the others were eating dinner, I cleaned the room, putting everything back where it was meant to go. The last thing I put away was the photo frame, I couldn't risk questions being asked, so I hid it underneath my mattress, close to the middle so that no one would see. I craved a shower to clean myself from the dirt of the day. When the hot water pierced my skin, I felt as though I was being stabbed many times by tiny knives. It was a slightly sinister comfort, as if I was given a new life. It wasn't until I had scrubbed my face that I realised I was crying. Tears stung my face more than the water had. I quickly dried myself off and got changed into my PJs.

I left the steamy bathroom refusing to look at my reflection, I didn't want to see what I was afraid of. I emerged from the bathroom to see Macey, Bex and Liz staring at me. The sympathy was latched in their eyes and I wished that I'd stayed in the bathroom.

'How was dinner?' I asked casually

'Good' Macey said skeptically. Bex remained focused on me, her eyebrow arched

'Where were you?' Liz asked

'I was talking to Mr Tucker' Not a lie.

'Oh that's right, you had detention' Liz remembered, she totted off to her bed, satisfied with my reason, but Bex kept focused on me.

'How was Technical?' I asked sitting down on my bed, fiddling with the edge of the cover

'Fine' Macey flipped her hair 'Although we did watch some very interesting documentaries' She flicked her nails 'Sounded _very_ familiar'

'So I was told...Guess you worked it out' I muttered

'Is that why you missed dinner, because you didn't want to face us?' Macey asked.

'Yes' I avoided eye contact, completely not a lie considering that I didn't want to face them after the situation before.

'Oh Cam!' Macey cooed 'You know we wouldn't have said anything, I doubt that anyone other than us knew it was your tapes' Macey placed her hand on mine 'I don't think that Zach even knew'

'He would have' I muttered

'What's going on with you two? One minute you hate each other, and the next you're kissing in a cupboard!'

'I don't know Macey; this place is messing with my head. I want to be with Zach, but having distance makes me feel like I can breathe for once' I glanced up at her and could see the sympathy in her eyes. I _really_ should have stayed in the bathroom.

'Hey Liz, Macey, why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if you can get anything for Cam to eat?' Bex said, still staring a me. Macey glanced back at her and raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

'Come on Lizzie' Macey huffed getting off of my bed and towards the door. The door slammed behind them leaving me and Bex in an eerie silence.

'What was for dinner?' I asked trying to sound casual, especially since Bex was still staring at me.

'What happened Cam?' She asked

'I don't understand' I whimpered, she rolled her eyes

'Don't bloody start Cam' Her accent more pronounced when she's angry 'You may be able to satisfy those two but you can't bullshit me! You came out of the bathroom with red rimmed eyes from crying and you have a mark on your arm like you've been grabbed; so tell me, what happened?'

There was silence. Bex folded her arms and just stared at me. I felt like a deer trapped in headlights. I couldn't tell her, could I?

'Goodnight Bex' I muttered climbing into bed and burying myself under my covers like a kid, terrified of the dark. I heard Bex sigh and move onto her own bed. Macey and Liz came in shortly after, there were a few whispers but they didn't disturb me. And slowly I went into a heavy sleep.

Later that night, I was plagued with a bad dream:

 _I was back on the fourth floor, there were voices and my body took over, taking me closer. Two figures stood arguing under the stain glass window. I studied the window carefully truing to see what I was missing_

 _One of them was Philip, I could see his face clearly, there was confusion in his expression, mixed with fear._

 _Suddenly the other figure pulled out a gun and shot Philip between the eyes._

' _NO' I screamed. The other figure turned around and morphed into Catherine Goode. She smirked at me, her eyes alive with revenge. She laughed and fired the gun at me._

 _I felt myself fall backwards. Catherine's laugh still echoed around me. I stared up and saw more figures approaching._

 _It was Gray and all his friends. He smirked down at me._

' _Look what we have here. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity...wouldn't it blondie?' He laughed and I felt a cover go over my face and my shorts being removed._

This was when I woke up screaming.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late upload. I was having a chill day with my best friend watching Audrey Hepburn films (FREAKING LOVE HER) Poor Cam...Nightmare's have begun again. And how observant is Bex! But will Bex let this go, or will she remain pissed? Tomorrow there will be a small Zammie moment. See you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie is coming I absolutely promise you, just be patient for one or two more chapters. xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Thank you so much! I was worried about doing something on that topic but i'm glad that it's been well received. You'll see Soloman's reaction tomorrow and Zach's shortly after. Bless ya! You're one of the sweetest reviewers ever! If you ever want to get back into writing and want to do a collab, I would love to! If you have any questions about my other stories, let me know, I'll happily answer them xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: You'll have to wait and see! I think that Joe was being protective, clearly wanting to make sure she's okay...but you never know what Joe might already know... xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: I can honestly say that Vulnerable Cam and Sassy Cam are my two favourite versions of her. Dylan and Chris are something special...Bless you! If you love this story so much, make sure that you check out my others! Also the offer stands, I'd love to do a collab with you as well! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Dylan and Chris certainly have their moments...Like Dylan said before; Scream if you need help. So who will come to help Cam's nightmare this time? xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you so much! This story is a lot darker than anything I've written before so to have such positive feedback is reassuring. Zach is going to find out and Chapter 18 is all about him and Cam having a conversation (I'm writing it now) so wait for that! Mr Tucker has a few more surprises up his sleeves! xxx**


	16. The Actual Window

**Zach POV**

'Where's Cam?' I asked Bex after dinner

'I don't know, I haven't seen her since we left communications' She shrugged. I furrowed my brow, something didn't feel right.

'Joe' I called as he walked out of the food hall 'Do you know where Cammie is?'

'I haven't seen Cameron since she left mine. I thought she was with you all'

'No we haven't seen her' Bex shook her head

'Do not worry yourselves' Mr Tucker stood next to Joe 'I sent Miss Morgan to her room, she appeared extremely tired'

'Thank you Stan' Joe said

'Mr Solomon, I need to have a word with you' Mr Tucker and Joe went off down the corridor.

'Something still doesn't feel right' Bex muttered

'Well she was meant to have detention with him, so she might have been exhausted' I shrugged 'Don't think too much about it Bex. Night'

Later that night, I was sound asleep. The room was quiet and only the tick of the clock could be heard. Then there was an ear curdling scream. I jumped out of bed and the rest of the room did too.

'What was that?' Grant asked rubbing his eyes

'Someone in trouble' I didn't put my shoes on I just ran out of the door. The rest of the corridor was awake and boys and girls were rushing around trying to identify where the scream came from.

'What is the meaning of this?' Mr Tucker shouted 'Who screamed?'

'Sir in here' Macey had rushed out of her room and dashed back in quickly.

'Cam' I whispered. Without hesitation I began to run down the corridor

'MR GOODE' Tucker called after me, I didn't stop, I ran into Cam's room and saw her sitting up in bed shaking. Her legs wrapped tightly up to her chest. 'Mr Goode, what is the me-' Mr Tucker cut himself off when he saw Cam.

'Newman, get Mr Solomon and the facaulty. I want all the students to go back to their rooms and remain their till further notice. That's an order, now go' His eyes never left Cam's figure. A lot of my friends had followed after me. Grant nodded and went to inform the teachers. 'I suggest you all go to your rooms and wait for further instructions' Mr Tucker glanced at all of us.

'Come on Zach' Nick grabbed my arm and began to pull 'We shouldn't be here'

'SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE' I shouted, feeling an explosion inside 'SHE SHOULD NEVER HAVE COME FOR THIS YEAR, I TOLD HER NOT TO!'

'Zach, this wasn't her fault. But you shouting at her won't help'

'Cameron' Joe exclaimed as he entered the space. He immediately ran over to her, checking her pulse and vitals.

'She's in some kind of trance, we can't get her to respond' Bex muttered. I noticed the bruises on her arm.

'How did this happen?' I asked. Joe glanced up at me for the first time.

'Go to your room Zach' Joe's voice was kind 'Let us worry about this'

 **Joe POV**

Zach left the room reluctantly.

'Girls, perhaps you can check that everyone's in bed?' I asked

'Joe-' I cut Rebecca off with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and all three of them left.

'Cameron' My voice was calm and soft. 'Cameron can you hear me?'

'He was going to rape me' Cam muttered. I glanced at Mr Tucker who was studying Cam very carefully.

'Perhaps I should ask the questions now Joseph' He said. I nodded and swapped places, my hands already curling into fists and shaking at my side. Mr Tucker sat on the edge of Cam's bed.

'Who was going to hurt you Cameron?' He asked

'Catherine shot me...and then Gray grabbed me….and I woke up'

'Could you tell me how you got these bruises?'

'Gray grabbed me in the corridor. If Dylan and Chris didn't save me' She shook her head 'His hand was on my skirt and I was trapped' She sobbed, the tears falling silently.

'Was that why you were crying in the corridor earlier?' Cam nodded in response. I swore under my breath.

'Where were you in your dream Cameron?'

'The window...Phillip was there and Catherine shot him'

'You know first hand that Catherine is dead and Phillip was stabbed'

'But I saw the window, not the bit that was replaced, the _actual window_ '

 **Author's note: Zach isn't really thinking rationally. There wasn't much Zammie but a little pull of Zach's heart strings. So Joe and Mr Tucker now know why Cam was upset...but what was the _actual window_. See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Oh, I'm so sorry, the suspense is going to have to kill you possibly until tomorrow xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: So Zach doesn't know why Cam was crying but he's freaked out that she was. Hope you're having fun with your commitments, they sound amazing! I think we'd get on so well! I feel like I'm never out of ideas and I want to venture into different genre's etc. Thank you, I will be updating Heist Society soon. EMBASSY ROW IS AMAZING! All the books came out around my birthday and when I tweeted about them, Ally Favourited. I am forever in shock! Thank you again xxx**

 **Smiles180: I don't think Zach screaming and shouting is actually helpful to Cam, but he did run into the room without hesitation. Watch out for Chapter 18. Full of Zammie. xxx**

 **Covert. rebel: The killer was warning her with the picture...but will the other's find it? And how will Cam explain it? You never know what Gray could do...Aw bless ya! Yes, please check out my other stories, make sure you read them in order so that they make sense! xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Poor Cam indeed...Thank you xxx**


	17. Easy On You

**Cam POV**

'But I saw the window, not the bit that was replaced, the _actual window_ ' I looked at Mr Tucker and Joe. They both wore the same expression. I was about to speak.

'Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere' Mr Tucker raised his eyebrow at me and then looked at Joe.

'Get a coat and shoes on' Joe ordered.

.

Soon we had walked back to the clearing, despite being covered completely, I still shivered. We made our way into the center. Joe and Mr Tucker looked at me.

'You replaced it, didn't you?' I stared at Mr Tucker 'You replaced the window panel'

'I did' There was no emotion, he said it as plainly as he would have said _yes_ or _no_.

'Why?' I asked

'To stop whoever killed Phillip from finding what they were looking for'

'I don't follow' I shook my head

'Cameron' Joe said placing a hand on my shoulder 'You worked out that it was a map just like the one at Gallagher. We believe that before you came someone else had worked it out as well and that they killed Phillip because he got in the way or he knew too much'

'I heard two voices' I admitted. I was expecting to get told off but neither of them did, they waited for me to continue. I recited the conversation that I heard:

' _Have you heard anything else?' One asked_

' _No. I don't think they have any leads' The other responded_

' _And we'll make sure they won't find any'_

Joe and Mr Tucker shared a look.

'Cam' Joe said softly 'That was us' I blinked at him in astonishment

'What?' I whispered

'We replaced the window to stop whoever needed it' Mr Tucker added 'I admire your persistence'

'So when you told me to watch my mouth and stay out of the way, it's because you didn't want the killer to know?' I looked between them

'Cam, like I said, I cannot protect you all the time, so staying out of it means you aren't in danger' Joe looked at me carefully

'Joe' I groaned 'I've been on everyone's radar since the _hide and seek_ game! I'm the girl that cried _dead body_ and has bent and broken all the rules at Blackthorne!' I sighed 'And after people find out about tonight…' I shook my head 'I want to go home Joe. Being here isn't good for me or my friends or anyone for that matter'

'Cameron' Mr Tucker stepped forward 'You are by far one of the most observant and stubborn students that I have ever had to deal with, and I can tell, that you are not a quitter, so why quit now?' I thought about his words, as much as I didn't want to quit, how was I meant to walk along the corridors acting normal, pretending that I wasn't shoved against the wall against my will. I took a deep breath

'Because sometimes it's okay to not know' I remembered the words my mother told me when I came back from summer...sometimes not knowing is the best.

'Well' Mr Tucker took an elongated sigh 'I thought you would have had more spirit than your father' He paused 'I guess you're quitting like him'

'How dare you' I snapped 'My father had more spirit and guts then you could ever have' I felt the anger bubble up inside me. Mr Tucker gave me a grotesque smile, one which told me he was plotting something.

'Then I guess, you'll have to prove me wrong' He nodded at Joe and then began to walk away 'I'll deal with what happened earlier. Get some rest Morgan, I'm no longer going easy on you'

I stood there shocked at his arrogance. I couldn't quite believe what I'd discovered. Now I'm on the inside...and how the hell has Tucker been going _easy_ on me?

.

Joe and I walked back inside, there was a silence that hung between us, this lasted right until we got to the corridor where my room was. Joe sighed at turned to me. He didn't say anything for a moment, just placed his hand on my cheek, studying.

'When did you grow up so fast?' He whispered. He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. I felt as though I couldn't speak, all words had been washed away with my tears. Joe pulled away and studied me carefully again. 'Get some rest and find me tomorrow morning' I nodded. Joe gave me one last hug and then I walked down the corridor to my room. Before I went into my room, I glanced down the corridor to see Joe waiting for me to go in. I walked in carefully to not wake my roommates, I shut the door hearing the soft click. Suddenly a bedside light turned on flooding the room with a warm glow. I winced.

'Cammie' Liz's sleepy voice drifted towards me. 'Are you okay?' She asked. I still hadn't turned around.

'I'm fine Li-' I spun around and not only did I see Liz, I saw Bex and Macey and Grant and Nick and Jonas and of course, Zach. They were sat on the beds waiting for me. None of them looked like they slept at all since I left. My bed was empty, the duvets crumpled from when I last left. I swallowed seeing everyone face me.

'Hi' I whispered

'What happened Cam?' Bex said quietly and slowly 'You really scared us'

'It's complicated' I looked down at my feet, playing with my hands

'Then tell us the basics' Grant added 'There's a rumour that you and Gray…' I snapped my head up, feeling my face go red. I realised now why Zach was refusing to look at me.

'I didn't do anything with him' I said quickly...possibly too quickly if you didn't understand the context.

'But you have a bruise' Bex stood up from the bed and came closer to me, my heart began to race. She looked at me as she would to a child or someone in pain. 'Cameron, did he hurt you?' Bex looked at me carefully. I know that before I said that all tears escaped me, but with Bex looking at me in a way that made me safe, I felt the tears well up and fall. Bex immediately enveloped me in her arms saying that it's okay and that I'm fine.

'I'm not okay' I choked out 'Gray had his hand…' I shook my head feeling my body crumble under me. Bex had managed to move me to the bed. Macey joined wrapping her arms around me as well. I sobbed for a few more moments, it appeared to be the only noise in the room. 'I can't imagine what would happen if Dylan and Chris showed up' I muttered wiping my eyes, a slight shiver escaped.

'It's horrible' Liz gave a shiver as well 'What did Joe and Mr Tucker say?'

'Tucker said he'd deal with it'

'We should get some sleep' Grant stretched and rolled his neck. 'We'll be up soon' The other boys nodded. Zach just stood up and was the first to move to the door. Bex and Macey had moved to say goodbye to Nick and Grant.

'Zach' I croaked. He stopped and turned to look at me. Anger and guilt flooded his eyes. 'Stay...please' Zach didn't show any emotion. He just nodded. I slipped my shoes off and curled up in one corner in my bed. I felt the bed dip under his weight and an arm slip round me. I flinched slightly with the contact. Zach lifted his arm away from me for a moment but once he saw me relax, he placed his arm lightly around my waist. I could feel his steady breathing as his chest rose and fell against my back. I felt myself drift off to sleep, at the brink of unconsciousness, I heard Zach mutter _I promise to protect you_.

 **Author's note: So Mr Tucker and Joe replaced the window...so if they did that, then who send Cam the photo? Finally Cam has told part of the story to her friends, and Zach is staying the night! Whoop whoop! What do you think is going to happen next? Tomorrow is full blown Zammie so I hope you're prepared for that ;D. See you tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: A small Zammie moment and then a whole chapter of Zammie tomorrow, I hope you like it xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: There are a few surprises involving Gray coming soon... Grace and Alexei are just goals! When he visited her in her room and then how he has loyalties to her brother and her...it's so cute! _Take The Key And Lock Her Up_ is probably my favourite out of the whole series, I couldn't put it down! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I don't know if Cam did, I feel like she was still in a state of shock. But think about it...Cam hates Mr Tucker but he was the one to get through to her. Zammie tomorrow! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I can promise that Zammie do not break up in Chapter 18...I make no promises about the future. Zach is completely worried about Cam, but he didn't walk away from her when she asked him to stay, so that's a good sign, right? Will Zach be there in the morning? xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**


	18. Bonus

**Cam POV**

I woke up slightly in a daze. At first, my mind still clouded with sleep, I thought that everything had been a dream, then the clouds cleared and the realisation of what happened and what I knew came crashing down on me. I became aware of my surroundings and an arm snacked around me, I followed the arm with my eyes, until I came to it's owner. And the smirk the owner wore.

'Hi' I whispered giving a small smile

'Hey'

'What time is it?' I shifted in his arms to face him

'11 ish' He shrugged. My eyes widened. He chuckled 'Joe gave us the morning off' He reached across and pushed some stray hairs behind my ear. 'He came in before drills, took one look at you and said to keep you here' His smirk turning into a smile 'I gave him my word that I would' His smile didn't reach his eyes. I looked into the green and noticed that they were dulled slightly. His pupils were dilated.

'Did you sleep at all?' I asked. Zach close his eyes for a moment.

'Off and on. Every time you moved I woke up to make sure you were okay'

'I'm sorry' I whispered , snuggling up closer to him

'Don't be, if it wasn't me here I'm sure Joe or the girls would have been'

'I prefer you' I buried my head into his chest. Zach chuckled and wound his arms tighter across my body. We stayed like that for a while.

'Cam?' Zach's voice broke slightly. I remained still for a moment, paralysed by his voice. I glanced up. His eyes became more intense; demanding something. 'Do you want to talk about what happened?'

'Not with you' I muttered. Zach furrowed his brow

'Why not?'

'Because you'll kill someone and I quite frankly don't want to visit you in jail' I sat up, my hands resting on his chest. He looked at me carefully

'Well clearly it's bad if you think I'm going to kill someone' He snapped

'It could have been worse, but it wasn't. Dylan and Chris were heroes and you should apologise for punching Chris in the face'

'No'

'No?'

'Nope' He popped the p.

'Why not?' I could feel irritation growing

'Why should I apologise if I don't know for what reason they were heroes?' He raised his eyebrow at me

'Okay...you have me there' I sighed. I sat up and so did he. There was a small distance between us but Zach held onto my hand, rubbing small, calming circles. I looked down at our hands, not wanting to look at him. Zach was being very patient with me. Allowing me to speak in my own time.

'I left Joe's room after our lesson' I began 'I walked along the corridor and saw Gray and his group. They were jeering at me and I ignored them. Then Gray grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my leg and…' I felt my throat close, the tears forming, all the while I was focused on Zach's hand, the small circles a constant reminder that I was not alone and that he was here with me. 'Dylan and Chris ripped him off of me. I just...I don't want to think about what could have happened if they weren't there'

Zach's other hand cupped my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes were cloudy but he was focused on me.

'I guess I do owe them an apology' He muttered. I chuckled lightly. Zach pulled me into his chest. 'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I hope so. Tucker and Joe calmed me down...I think I needed that nightmare to leave my system'

'You woke me up' He teased

'Dylan told me to scream…' I left it hang. Zach shuffled

'You and Dylan...do you have any history?'

'No. Dylan was a boy who'd spend a few days with me over the summer whilst he visited his grandparents before joining his dad in Turkey'

'And Chris?'

'Chris is all bark and no bite...well…'

'Well what?'

'He did suck the poison when I was bitten by a wasp on summer. We were by the creek and it was too far to get my grandpa so Chris got the poison out'

'Are you allergic to wasp bites?' Zach asked

'I don't think so, but my leg did swell a little. I think it was because I knocked it off but the stinger was still in and we wouldn't dig it out'

'I can't believe I punched him' He sighed running his hands through his hair 'I just saw red and lashed out'

'I know. That's why I pulled you out the room. I didn't want you to hurt him' I ran my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine; his arms wound around my waist. I was practically straddling him. Both of us in comfortable silence. My stomach groaned.

'I think I need food' I whispered. Zach opened his eyes. They were back to the vibrant green I loved so much.

'We'll get room service' He smirked

'I don't think they'll do that here' I teased. Zach smiled

'I have favours to cash in on' He whispered, sending a chill down my spine. Zach being Zach noticed. His grip tightened 'Do I make you nervous Gallagher Girl?' His voice became husky. I shivered again. I was practically sitting on Zach, my legs either side of his body, his arms around my waist, my hands latched in his hair, our foreheads touching, eyes connected. And most importantly...alone. I saw Zach's eyes darken, his pupils dilated, a rush of colour rose to my cheeks. I bit my lip seeing Zach's eyes flicker down. I thought he was going to kiss me. I _wanted_ him to kiss me.

But he didn't.

He tickled me.

My giggles wrapped around us as I tried to stop him, Zach flipped us over trapping me under his weight.

'Stop' I panted feeling my sides ache and my lungs gasping for air.

'Say the magic words Gallagher Girl' He teased, his eyes determined.

'Abracodabra'

'Nope'

'Chocolate chip cookie'

'Oh, tempting but no'

'I lo-' I broke off laughing again

'Come on Gallagher Girl, you're almost there'

'I love you' I giggled

'I can't hear you' He teased

'I love you Zachary Goode' I shouted. He stopped. He looked down at me and smirked

'That was five words, but I'll forgive you' He hovered over me before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss. I could see why Zach wanted to tickle me, I haven't had a good old, stomach aching laugh in a long time. And kissing him. Well, that's always a bonus.

 **Author's note: So here you have a whole chapter dedicated to Zammie, hope you all enjoy this! Especially the fact that he tickled her instead of a make-out session. Could have gone either way to be honest...See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you, hope you liked this one xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Alexei only has eyes for her...the boy every girl deserves. Zammie and Grexei are my favourite two ships. I love Hale and Kat, but there's something about Zachary Goode and Alexei that makes my heart flutter. Will Zach be able to keep his promise? xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**

 **Smiles180: I think Cam and Mr Tucker has a better understanding of one another. I think Tucker saw Cam as someone to defy orders and be trouble but she has proven to keep going and to prove something to herself...he's being nice, that's all I see in their relationship, he's gaining a bit more respect for her. Here's your Zammie chapter, hope you like it xxx**


	19. Well Then

**Cam POV**

Zach was right, he did have favours to cash in on. One of them was Joe. He brought us food and stayed with us for a while. All three of us were laughing, relaxing and generally being happy. Zach had called Joe because he knew that dealing with Mr Tucker in the morning would be hell so Joe owed him. The rest of the evening went as a blur. I didn't leave the room. The girls came in and chatted for a while then the boys followed suit. It was an evening that after everything that happened felt completely normal. The night was the hardest. Joe came back, he stood in the doorway smiling at all of us sitting on the floor playing a board game.

'Bedtime' He simply said

'But Joe!' Grant fake pouted. Joe raised his eyebrow and Grant quickly went red. He forgot who he was talking to and where. We all tried not to laugh.

'Boys, you should be in your rooms. Leave now' Grant, Jonas and Nick stood up reluctantly, heading to the door. 'That includes you, Goode' By Joe using Zach's last name, he was serious. Zach snapped his head up, a look of confusion crossed his face. The two stared at each other having a silent battle, neither one of them wanting to lose. I touched Zach's arm lightly, he snapped his head to me.

'I'll be okay. If not, I'll scream' I smiled weakly. Zach looked at me carefully to see if I was joking or not. He seemed convinced because he nodded, leant forward and kissed me on my forehead before getting up and moving towards the door, then left.

'Goodnight girls' Joe nodded at all of us

'Night Joe' We all smiled. Joe hovered in the doorway for a moment, looking at me carefully.

'Don't worry Joe' Bex skipped and hooked her arm in mine 'We'll take care of her'

.

The next morning we all woke up to do our drills.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Macey asked looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head.

'I'm sure' I said doing up my shoelaces 'I can't hide from them forever' I stood up and tightened my ponytail. 'Let's do this'

We walked out onto the field, we were one of the last to arrive. Everyone else was staring at us...me mainly. I scanned my eyes across the crowd. I found Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Chris, Dylan and Gray...Gray has the ugliest smirk I'd ever seen plastered on his face, it made me want to be sick right there and then. But I didn't. I swallowed and kept walking forward. My eyes moved to Mr Tucker who was watching me carefully. We all stood in line.

'Today, ladies and Gentlemen' He began 'I have decided to do something different' He strolled along the line as he spoke 'Instead of drills, we'll be doing hand to hand combat. The aim is to try and pin the other person down. Gray Copper, step forward' Gray stepped forward, standing to attention 'You passed top of the class in hand to hand combat, so you will go first' Mr Tucker turned around and looked down the line 'Girls, any of you brave enough to take him on?'

For some reason, although my heart and brain were telling me to stay still, my gut told me to step forward. And my gut has been right before. So I found my legs taking a confident step forward. And it appeared that Macey and Bex did as well.

'What are you doing?' Bex hissed, I didn't answer her, because I didn't know what I was doing. I glanced to my side to see Grant and Nick holding Zach back. Dylan and Chris shook their heads. Mr Tucker looked at us, showing no emotion.

'It appears that we have too many' He looked over his shoulder at Gray. 'Mr Copper, who would you like to face?' He asked casually. Gray's smirk widened, showing off his crooked teeth.

'Blondie' He simply said. I sucked in a breath and moved forward.

'Sir-' Macey began

'It appears we have a match.' Mr Tucker cut her off as if she hadn't even spoken. 'Now the rules are simple; pin the other one downs, no weapons. Ready?' Mr Tucker looked at us both. Gray nodded and so did I. I took a few deep breaths to control my breathing. 'Begin' He said. Gray stalked forward, I stood my ground

'I missed you yesterday Blondie' He pouted

'I wish I could say the same' I snapped. He smiled.

'We'll see about that once my hands are all over you' He lunged at me. I crouched down sticking my leg out causing him to trip. He recovered and quickly turned around. I was still on the floor and I propelled myself backwards kicking him in the nose as I flipped backwards. I felt the crunch from the connection. I stood up and braced myself. He held his nose which was already bleeding.

'You broke my nose you bitch!' He hissed

'I thought it might improve your face' I smiled sweetly adding a wink.

'Why you little-' He tried shoulder barge me but I spun around and elbowed him in his other side. He faultered backwards and I aimed a kick at him, but he caught my leg and pulled causing me to crash on the ground and knocking the air out of me. He laughed. I turned around and looked at him.

'Admit it _Gallagher Girl_ , we would have had fun if we weren't interrupted?' He leaned down close I pouted and pushed my chest up a little bit. Gray's eyes flickered down momentarily. I swear he almost drooled.

'We were interrupted, so we'll never know'

'Well then…' He leant in, I smiled, not because of his reaction, but because he was placed him the perfect position where I could kick him in his private area and roll from under him before he collapsed on top of me. Gray cried out in pain. I stood up, pinned him down where he couldn't move. I smiled and looked at Mr Tucker. He didn't show me any emotion but nodded. I realised that Joe was there as well. He too showed no emotion

'Miss Morgan is the winner' Tucker announced. There were a lot of cheers. I moved away from Gray, being able to breath clean air.

'Now' Mr Tucker began 'Gentlemen, would you have faced Gray before?' He asked a random boy to speak. They said no. Mr Tucker asked why, the boy replied that Gray plays dirty.

'Put your hands up if you would have faced Gray before?' Mr Tucker asked. Only Zach and Dylan put their hands up. Mr Tucker nodded. 'Ladies?' He asked. Bex and Macey put their hands up 'Don't lie to yourself Miss McHenry' He said. Macey put her hand down. He turned back to address everyone 'What if I told you that Gray Copper flattered Miss Morgan against a wall and tried to sexually assault her? Who would face him now?' Every, and I mean, _every_ hand shot up. I realised that Gray's friends weren't there. He was outnumbered. The boys and girls were glaring at Gray who had stood up in shame.

'You bastard' One of the boys snapped. There were a few more jeers from everyone. Mr Tucker didn't stop them, Gray had to stand there and take it. After it got too much Mr Tucker simply put his hand up. Silence descended. Tucker turned to Gray.

'Pack your bags and leave. You've been blacklisted' There were ohhhs coming from the crowd. 'For those that don't know' Tucker glanced down the line and caught my eye. 'It means that Mr Copper cannot join any agency, his profile has been sent across the dark web, therefore no organisation, good or bad, will take him on. An unwritten rule among those in this profession. Someone blacklisted means trouble that no one wants' He gave me a small nod. 'Class dismissed' He announced before escorting Gray off the field. Everyone else walked away, some of the boys patted my arm, nodded, saying that they were sorry, that he wouldn't win, that they were glad I was okay, and that I was a boss for beating the shit out of him.

I took it all in, not sure what to say. Joe walked over to me along with my friends and a _slightly_ pissed Zach.

'Why did you step forward?' He growled

'Pride' Joe said for me. We all looked at him. 'Cam has too much self pride to show defeat. Sure there's always a hiccup, but she get's back up. She shows strength. That is a very unique skill to have. Smiling in the face of danger and coming out on top. Well done Cameron' He nodded and then walked away. I felt a bubble of pride grow in me. I'd smiled in the face of danger and came out on top...but Phillip didn't...and his killer with pay.

 **Author's note: So Gray is out of there! Or is he...I like that Mr Tucker gave her this opportunity to show what she was made of and outed Gray to the rest of the school. So updates may slow down a little bit as I'm starting to get writers block, but I'll let you know when that happens. See you again tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Imagine him being a godfather! Remember he did slap her and Joe warned him about touching his daughter - cute Joe moment! Mr Tucker has secrets but what... xxx**

 **Smiles180: I think Zach in the books would have tickled Cam to calm her down so I thought he should do it in my story as well. Glad you liked the Zammie chapter! xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Aww thank you! i actually have this story going, _Selling Our Soul_ (Coming Soon) _, Twisted Fate_ (Coming Soon) and I have a new concept idea for another Gallagher Girl story...I guess I'm going to be sticking around for a while :D. xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Will do xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww thank you! I'm glad that I've got better at writing stories and I hope that I'll keep getting better and someday write my own. I have considered doing a story between Grace and Alexei but I feel like I connect more with Cam, like I could imagine being her which makes it easier to write from her POV. I do love Ally's other series, but GG is always my fav. I'll keep you posted if I write an Embassy Row story xxx**


	20. Murder Weapon

**Cam POV**

We made our way back to our rooms to get dressed for the rest of the day. The mood was completely lifted and I had a spring in my step. That spring was quickly gone once we opened the door to the room. The picture frame that I had hid underneath my bed, was now sitting, face up on my bed.

'What's that?' Macey asked

'Nothing' I mumbled reaching forward. Another few marks had been made. And x was placed across Gray and all his friends. My hands shook as I grabbed it.

'Wow' Liz muttered looking over my shoulder

'Cam' Bex's tone was full of warning 'Explain. Now' I turned around and told them about what happened when I got back from the whole Gray incident. That the room was trashed and I hid the photo.

'I haven't thought about it for a couple days' I admitted honestly. 'But this...this makes it seem...personal'

'Cam, we need to tell someone! Joe or Mr Tucker, someone!' Macey practically screamed

'No' Bex and I said together.

'And why not?' Macey spun on Bex

'Cam's right, this seems _very_ personal and it's probably best not to draw attention to it' Bex picked up her change of clothes 'We need to hurry up or we'll we late'

.

We were all sitting down at lunch after having once again a confusing communications lesson. Our goal was to guess his name. The only bit of information that we got was that he was born and breed in Louisiana...the bit that I detected. Liz was sitting combing through Lousiana's government records trying to find him.

'Liz, if he's a spy then he won't _have_ any records' Macey reminded her

'You have birth records, _I_ have birth records. Perhaps he wasn't brought up in the same environment that Cam and Bex were' Liz refused to look up from her laptop

'She has a point' Bex added

'Fine!' Macey huffed, leaning in to help Liz in her search.

'Okay Camster' Bex smirked at me 'What does your gut tell you about him?' She asked. I scanned the rows of teacher's chairs. His was empty. I scanned across the room. He was nowhere to be found.

'He's isolated. Prefers his own company, likes to observe' It hit me 'Pavement Artist'

'Are you sure?' Liz looked up at me

'I'm sure' I nodded

'Do you know who he is?' Macey asked. I looked at her

'There are over 500 different styles of tops, can you name them all?' I asked with a raised eyebrow. Macey closed her mouth

'Fair point' She shrugged. The reason why pavement artists don't know other pavement artists is because _that's the idea_ ; to not be seen and to not be known.

'Hey everyone' Chris came over to us.

'Hey' we smiled back.

'Um...listen Cam' He was nervous 'Can I talk to you for a sec?' He scratched the back of his head. Bex gave me a cautious look. I ignored it and nodded. Chris relaxed a little and lead me out into the hallway.

'What's up?' I asked.

'I was asked to give you this' He handed me a folded piece of paper, the lines didn't meet so it was done in a rush. And there were red ink smudges across the exterior

'From who?' I asked

'Gray' Chris whispered. I snapped my gaze away from the note and stared at him confused 'He was leaving and bumped into me. He asked me to give you this and then he left...I haven't opened it and I didn't know if I should give it to you or not so I d-'

'Thank you Chris' I touched his arm to stop him rambling. He took a deep breath, relaxing even more. 'Could I be alone?' I asked. He nodded and moved back into the hall. I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

 _I didn't kill Philip…_

 _But there's whispers of who it is. And you know them._

 _Watch out Blondie, not all knights have polished armour._

I stared at the note for several minutes. _I know the killer_...Now you might think that I shouldn't believe Gray at all after what he did to me, but the thing is, he now has nothing to lose because he's lost everything. His life in the spies world is now over so why lie? I felt extremely numb… Not all knights have polished armour _...what could that mean?_ I decided that I wasn't hungry anymore. I made my way back to the fourth floor seeing as though I could think properly in the silence. I sat in front of the stain glass window looking carefully at the details. It was actually quite pretty when there isn't a dead body lying under it. The sun was low in the sky, it was around the same time we arrived our first day. The coloured glass was sending kaleidoscopes across the corridor. I turned around to see where the light hit. Several shards of light were focused on a single point. Hitting a set of armour that lined the corridor. I ran over to it looking it up and down. The metal was rusty and was covered in dust. But there was a part that looked like it was scrapped recently. I ran my hand over it. A blade had caught it...I reached behind and felt my hands circle around something cold and metallic. I took it out and found a small knife, covered in dried blood. I dropped it on the floor listening to it clatter upon contact. My heart was racing. I just found the murder weapon…

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late upload today, I've been super busy. So what do you think of this chapter? Is Gray telling the truth. Who do you think the killer is? It's getting close, I can feel it... xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Only slightly pissed...Is this the last we see of Gray? Or will Cam find a way to make him come back? xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: I'm proud of my work and I can see the changes that I've made. I still can't believe the reaction that _Somebody Knows_ got from people, without that story, I probably wouldn't have written all these others. YAY! I can't wait for you to start writing again! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Cam may not be out of danger just yet, but she is closing in on the killer...but will someone she loves get hurt before she catches them? Find out more tomorrow xxx**


	21. Wanna Play

**Cam POV**

I'd wrapped the blade in part of my shirt that I ripped. I hid it in the waistband of my skirt and everytime I moved I could feel it. The corridors were busy and every time someone bumped into me I thought that it would slip and everyone would see.

'Cam, where are you going?' Liz asked practically jumping in front of me

'I need to find Joe' I pushed past her

'Cam!' She called after me but I didn't stop. I banged on Joe's door until he answered

'What's wrong?' He asked

'Joe…' My hands shook as I removed the knife

'Inside now' He ordered. 'Where did you find this?' He asked slamming the door

'I got a note from Gray, he said that I knew the killer and I went to the fourth floor to think and I looked at the window, _really looked_ '

'Why would Gray tell you that you knew the killer?'

'BECAUSE HE'S GOT NOTHING TO LOSE' I shouted, the anger brewing and mixing with my fear 'I'VE RUINED HIS LIFE JOE'

'Cameron he almost raped you!' Joe snapped

'Public humiliation and becoming enemy number one is _very_ different from being blacklisted Joe'

'Cameron' His voice was calmer this time 'Gray had it coming to him'

'What if my dad got blacklisted? You said to me that he was always in trouble so what would have happened? Would he of met mom and would I have been born? Would the Circle have gone after some other poor bugger and maybe he would still be alive!' I shook my head 'You haven't punished Gray, you've imprisoned him'

'I will not allow you to defend him' Joe hissed

'I'm the only one who bloody can! He's gone nothing to lose and he told me I know the killer. The same day he goes I find the murder weapon'

'Maybe Gray placed it th-'

'Why would he? He might as well have confessed because he has _nothing_ now Joe. Absolutely nothing. And I believe him'

'Why?' His voice thundered 'Why would you believe him if he has _nothing_?' His voice was full of mockery

'Because when I lost my memory, I had people who believed me even if I didn't believe myself'

'Cameron. Rebecca told me about the picture' His voice was very calm

'Shit' I whispered rubbing my forehead. Bex didn't want Macey to say anything because she was planning on doing it anyway…

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because someone has had access to me since day one. They knew that I might have heard or seen who the killer was, so why aren't they attacking me directly, why are they _eliminating_ Blackthorne boys and not coming after me? I didn't tell you because I was worried that the person would be scared to come after me, I didn't want them to chicken out'

'Cameron…' Joe sighed. He pulled me into a tight hug. 'I'm sorry. I just don't trust Gray'

'I'm sorry too' I pulled away 'So what are you going to do now?' I looked down at the knife that I put on the coffee table

'Well, we know what the weapon was so we'll see which students specialises in this form of hand to hand comba-'

'Gray' I interrupted 'Mr Tucker said that Gray was the best at hand to hand combat and then someone else said that he plays dirty...the killer's framing Gray'

'We don't know that Cameron-'

' _We_ don't but _I_ do' Suddenly everything was clicking into place 'I'm sorry Joe, I have to go'

I darted out of the room and ran down the corridor again towards where we all slept. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran straight into someone.

'Whoo, watch out Cam' Dylan steadied my arms. 'Where's the fire?' His eyes twinkled in amusement

'I need you to fight Zach'

'Excuse me?'

'You know, your rematch or whatever. I think Zach's ego might be a but bruised after me fighting Gray this morning so maybe an even match for him would be fair' I smiled sweetly

'Listen Cam, it's not a fight per say but more like a trial-'

'Doesn't matter' I interrupted 'Sounds good' I began to walk away 'Oh and make it soon, I have a feeling us Gallagher Girls won't be here much longer'

'Cam-' I had run further down the corridor before Dylan completed his sentence. I burst into my room to see Macey, Bex and Liz pottering around doing their own things. I dived under my bed to find the photo frame. I guess it was still here because it wasn't in Joe's room.

'Where is it?' I huffed sitting back up

'Where's what?' Macey asked

'The picture! It's not where I left it'

'I haven't touched it' Macey shrugged

'Ditto' Bex quipped

'Me neither' Liz adjusted her glasses

'So where is it?' Macey asked coming to join me

'I don't know. It's not _that_ important now' I rubbed my head. I guess my plan is going to have to change _slightly_

'What are you planning Cam?' Bex stared at me with a glint in her eyes that always appears before a mission.

'How to catch a killer' I smiled at them 'Wanna play?'

 **Author's note: So Cammie's closing in on the killer...Is she right about Gray being innocent? Should she have defended him? Find out later! So I'm currently writing the next chapter and if I finish it in time then I'll upload it tomorrow, if not then it'll be uploaded the next day. Sorry in advance if you have to wait! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Good theory, but no xxx**

 **Smiles180: Ohhh Well Cam's about to catch a killer so we'll have to see what she comes up with xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Thank you so much! I am actually buzzing for your stories! We should try a short one together! I can't wait AHHHHHH xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**


	22. Simple Really

**Cam POV**

It was the next morning after we'd all done our drills. The girls and I hovered at the edge of the field waiting for the boys. Zach jogged up to me and placed his hand across my shoulder.

'Miss me Gallagher Girl?' He smirked

'Always' I smiled as we began to walk. Zach stopped causing me to turn around

'Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?' He asked

'What? Aren't I allowed to be happy now?' I playfully punched him. Before Zach could speak, Dylan came rushing over.

'Hey Zach' He patted him on the back 'When are we going to have our rematch?' Dylan smiled. Zach glanced at me

'Don't worry about it' Zach shrugged it off

'Seriously?' I looked at him 'You have this chance to impress me and you're refusing?' I pouted. Zach chuckled

'What has gotten into you?' He asked, although he was smiling and amused, his eyes were boarderline serious.

'She's fine Zach' Bex joined us 'It was actually my idea' Bex nodded at Dylan. Dylan shot me a quick look before agreeing.

'Yeah, Bex wanted to see what a proper Blackthorne trial was like'

'I guess we could do it later today, I have a free period' Zach shrugged

'Okay cool. See you then' Dylan smiled and walked away.

'Cam, can I borrow you for a sec?' Bex yanked my hand and pulled me out of earshot from Zach

'Are you sure about this?' She asked

'This is the only way'

'Cam, as much as I love you and all, are you seriously prepared for Zach to get hurt just to find the killer?'

'Zach won't get hurt' I snapped 'He'll be fine. I promise'

'You can't guarantee that' Bex hissed 'Think about who you've put in the game before you play. Not everyone likes being a pawn on your chess board' And with that she walked away from me, leaving me in the middle of the Blackthorne field alone.

.

I made my way up to the fourth floor, slipping between the students who barely saw me. I made my way back to the glass window and the armour. I slipped a piece of paper out of my pocket and put it where the blade used to be. I then hurried down the corridor and slipped among the crowd once more. The killer would get my message...and it'll all be over soon.

.

The rematch between Zach and Dylan was due to start shortly. Our whole class had a free period and we were all making our way onto the field. There already was a crowd growing when me and the girls arrived. Zach and Dylan were warming up and stretching. We made our way over to Grant.

'What do they have to do in this rematch?' Macey asked

'It's something we've developed over the years, it's called the _Turbo Trial_. It's a 7 mile hike, then a 3 mile swim and then a hike back along the river, careful not to trip any wires. Then it's a race back across the line. Simple really'

' _Simple?_ ' Bex laughed 'Sounds like a walk in the park'

'Not when the hike is on uneven terrain, the water is sub zero, the hike along the river is practically marshland and the wires set off traps and explosives, and then you have to race back' Nick added joining us. My stomach felt like lead.

'I didn't know it was so hard' I muttered. Fuck. I hope I haven't made a mistake.

'Just remember that Zach's done it before' Nick patted me on the shoulder.

'You should go and say goodbye to him' Grant smirked, Bex elbowed him in the stomach, he winced 'It's a joke...I meant say good luck'

'Not funny Grant' I hissed through gritted teeth. I then moved off to where Zach was on the floor doing sit ups, he stopped when he way me coming

'Coming to cheer me on Gallagher Girl' He smirked

'Actually I'm here for Dylan' I sighed 'You know, childhood friend over boyfriend' I smiled. Zach chuckled and stood up.

'Maybe I could convince you?' He leant down and planted a sweet mellow kiss on my lips. He then pulled away and smiled.

'I'm convinced' I smiled. Zach chuckled and planted another kiss on my forehead.

'So I'll meet you at the finish line?' Zach asked

'Yeah' I muttered putting on a tight smile. I didn't want Zach to worry about me. He smiled and seemed convinced.

'See you later Gallagher Girl' He kissed me one last time before jogging to the start line where Dylan was already waiting. I moved over to Bex and the others. This was going to hard.

'I decided to not do it' I whispered to the girls.

'That's a good decision' Liz nodded her head

'Yeah, it means that we can concentrate on this' Macey nodded over to the starting line. Grant announced that the trial was about to begin

'On your marks, get set...go!' Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers, Zach and Dylan ran off into the woods. I stayed with the girls for a while. Counting the time in my head. Then I slipped through the crowd and into the woods.

I remembered the path that Joe took up to the clearing so it was easy enough to find my way. The air was colder so I wrapped my jacket around me carefully. I knew that it would be a short while before Bex and the others realised that I'm gone. By the time they find me, it should be finished...or almost over. I walked into the center of the clearing and scanned the area. There was no one around. I stayed up here for a few moments, my eyes were closed and I allowed the cool air to wash over me.

Although Joe said that this place was like a soundproof box...but when I heard the barrel of a gun click...I knew I was no longer alone.

 **Author's note: So I'm managed to finish this story! Two chapters left...There are more twists coming and there are answers to _some_ of the questions (THE KILLER IS REVEALED TOMORROW) and they may not be who you expect...I say this but I might end up rewriting the story slightly, you never know... See you tomorrow xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you xxx**

 **Smiles180: The killer is closer than you think...(literally, they're probably standing right behind her) xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh close. I might make a series, I might not, you'll have to see if I leave the story on a cliff hanger or not... xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: YAY! I really do want to collab with you. Thank you so much, Cam once again has taken matters into her own hands...but will it pay off? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I love that song! A proper throwback to 2009 xxx**


	23. Because I Know

**Bex POV**

I didn't realise how boring waiting around for them to come back would be. We were sat on the ground waiting. Grant had gone to get food and came back with some bottles of water and crisps (Potato chips if you're American).

'Where's Cam?' Grant asked

'I thought she was getting food with you' I stated.

'Nope' He shook his head. I snapped my head to Macey and Liz

'She wouldn't' Liz whispered

'She has' Macey hissed

'I'm going to kill her!' I thundered standing up and checking the area

'What's going on?' Nick asked

'Cam's gone to face the bloody killer' I snapped 'Fuck!' I screamed.

'We need to find her' Grant dropped all the food.

'Liz, do you remember the location?' I asked

'Yep. I have a map' She pulled out a piece of paper which was an birds-eye view of Blackthorne drawn with eyeliner, lip pencil, and lipstick.

'Let's go'

 **Zach POV**

Dylan and I were basically head to head, we were running along with each other and had completed most of our hike. The rocks beneath our feet crumbled. But we both kept going. By the time we completed our first hike, we were both already sweaty. The icey water had a fast current. We both stopped at the edge.

'This doesn't look safe' I noted

'The rapids are moving too fast' Dylan threw a stick into the water and we watched it float away. 'We should just wait it out and then go back the way we came' I suggested. Dylan nodded.

'You know this was Cam's idea?' He said 'She asked for the rematch'

'Why?' I asked. Dylan shrugged

'I don't know, she said that the Gallagher Girls wouldn't be around for much longer' As soon as Dylan spoke, my heart pounded and my stomach hurt.

'Shit' I swore beginning to move back the way we came

'What's wrong?' Dylan said coming after me

'Cam's going to do something stupid'

'How can you tell?'

'Because I know her' I hissed.

We jogged back through the woods and on the way we heard lots of noise. We stopped and listened carefully.

'Which way Liz?' Grant asked

'Um, up here I think. Oopsie Daisy!' She squealed. I cupped my hands around my mouth

'GRANT' I shouted.

'ZACH SOMETHING'S HAPPENED WITH CAM' He shouted.

'WE'RE TRYING TO FIND HER' Bex added

'WE'RE COMING' I shouted back. Suddenly Dylan and I were running through the thick undergrowth trying to catch up with where the others were. We caught up to them just in time to hear a shot fired.

'CAM' We all shouted running to where the noise was loudest. I felt my heart hammer as another shot was fired. I said that I would protect Cam and so far I've failed…

 **Cam POV**

The gun clicked behind me. I turned slowly and smiled

'You got my note'

'Where is the knife Cam?' He snapped

'You know, you should have destroyed it when you had the chance'

'You don't have a clue about what's going on' He hissed

'Then tell me' I gestured my arms out wide 'No one will know that I'm missing for a while, so let's get it straight. You killed Phillip, didn't you Chris?' His eyes narrowed and focused on me.

'How did you work it out?'

'The school photo has red x's across those _eliminated_. The note you have me was smeared with red ink. It's stained your hands' I nodded towards the hand that held the gun 'I'm surprised no one else noticed it'

'No wonder Mr Bradley was impressed with you and the pencils' He hissed

'I also didn't forget how _handy_ you were with a knife'

'I'm better with a gun' He smirked

'Why did you kill him Chris?'

'Phillip was obsessed with the map. After what happened with you at Gallagher, he thought that this was a map too. He was actually going to get you to help, I told him it was a bad idea'

'That doesn't give you a right to kill him!' I snapped

'Phillip was going too far Cam. We...I couldn't let you get hurt'

'What do you mean?'

'We've been studying technical as a lesson now for a while, and we learnt basic interrogation skills and torture techniques. Phillip wanted to use it on you'

'He was going to torture me so that I would help him read the map?' I laughed at how stupid it sounds

'You yourself said that Blackthorne messed with your head….imagine what it's like for the students?' He stepped forward

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' I asked stepping back slightly.

'Because Cam, you and Phillip think alike. He knew you would find a passageway. The reason for this is because you two are long lost twins'

'Bullshit!' I snapped my eyes widening

'I know' He laughed 'I just wanted to see your reaction'

'Chris, enough games. Why did you kill Phillip?'

'HE WAS GOING TO HURT YOU!' He shouted 'AND WE WERE NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET HURT'

'You don't control me Chris' I said calmly feeling that Chris was now not holding back and was acting very unpredictable.

'I sent you that picture as a warning' He hissed 'Gray messed with you and now he's gone. Zach's next and I have a _little surprise_ waiting for him' He smiled widely 'Thank you for suggesting the rematch. I was thinking explosion in the chemical lab, but some other people would have got hurt, so this was ideal'

'What did you do!' I shouted throwing a punch on his arm 'What did you do!' I hissed. Chris grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug, where I couldn't move.

'Don't worry Cam' He soothed 'We'll get through this' A million thoughts ran through my head as Chris's fingers drew small calming circles on my back. I knew that his weird obsession with me has snapped and he wasn't going to hold back. I needed to be calm, rational, play to his own hand...

'Fine' I sighed, Chris pulled me back 'We're a better team anyway' He smiled at this. The perfect position to me to headbutt him. He staggered back dropping the gun as he clutched his nose. I reached down for the gun and fired one shot into the air, someone needed to find us. Chris glared at me. I checked the cartridge. One bullet left. I clicked the gun again and fired a shot into the air. I threw the gun far away from either of us.

'It's over' I snapped. Chris looked at the gun, looked back at me, spat some blood out and smiled. Red staining white.

'Didn't you learn anything with the circle?' He mocked 'You fired two shots, I packed three. Therefore one is still in the chamber.' He laughed 'How brave do you feel now Gallagher Girl?'

 **Author's note: SHOUTOUT TO DREAMER0704 FOR NAMING THE COMMUNICATION TEACHER AKA MR BRADLEY! Also Shoutout to Zachgoodet who had the insane plot suggestion that I thought was so amazing, I thought for a moment, what if Cam and Phillip were related! So Chris is the killer...did you see that coming? The subtle hints that in communications, Cam was told to look out for, did you notice? The red ink and the red x's... Tomorrow it may or may not end...see you tomorrow xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Aw thank you! I try to keep my promises and I just went on a massive writing binge after several ideas came into my head. Thank you again! Make sure you check out my other stories! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Did you think it would be Chris? I know he wasn't in it a lot but his presence in some parts was just a little eerie. It's always the minor characters you have to watch out for (hint hint wink wink) xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: If I do make it a series, then I'll take a little break because I have other stories that I've started and I've been waiting to show them with you all! If Zach was the killer do you think Cam would be able to stop him? Would she have killed Zach if it meant protecting others? I can't think about it... xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: OMG thank you! If my Cam is anything like Ally's Cam then I've done my job. Maybe I'm secretly Ally Carter...JOKES I could never be her :D xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Bless ya! Thank you so much! Did you think it was Chris? xxx**


	24. On The Outside

**Author's note: So here it is. The last chapter...possibly...I have a new story that I'm uploading later today so I hope you'll check it out: _Selling Our Soul_. Thank you so much for your support! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **S.I.N.G.L.E-Demispy: Bless you! Thank you so much! I hope you love this chapter! xxx**

 **Smiles180: It's those that jump in and out of the story for me are the ones that need to get watched the most... xxx**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

How brave did I feel? How brave did _I_ feel? For a moment or two Chris's words swirled around me...how brave did I feel? I thought about everything that I've done in my life up till now, certainly I have done some brave yet extremely foolish things, but never have I felt this way before. I have been at a school where a boy was murdered (who apparently wanted to torture me), a boy who sexually assaulted me (and then tried to help me), a boy who I'd known for a few summers (who thinks it's his duty to protect me) and a girl who forgot the simple rule of carrying a gun; _there's always one in the chamber_. So to answer his question, no, I did not feel brave, I felt like an absolute fool.

Chris ran towards the gun and I decided to run in the opposite direction. The branches clung to me as I made my way through the thickest part. I kept running and didn't look back.

'CAMERON' He shouted, the echos hitting the branches and splattering in different directions. I focused on the path ahead of me, perhaps if I looked down at my feet, I may have seen the trip wire which I tripped over, causing me to stumble and a nearby grenade to detanate. I was thrown forwards banging into a tree. My head hurt and there was ringing in my ears. It unbalanced me as I stood up. Immediately I fell over again. My heart was pointing and I could hear my sloppy breaths.

'C-c-c-c-' I heard in the distance, or it could have been closer, the ringing in my ears has really messed with my sense of direction and distance. I looked up at the sky and saw the way the wind was blowing the leaves on the trees. I remembered the eastern direction that I'd taken up here so I needed to go the opposite way to the wind. I began to stumble my way through the trees, my hands in front of me in case I fell. My ears were still ringing but my hands were cut and so was one of my legs. I had to keep going though.

I focused on my feet and my hands, my pace quickened as the ground levelled out. The ringing was beginning to die down and I could hear the world around me in a sort of warped, unnatural way.

'C-c-c-c-c' I heard it again. I turned around and came straight into contact with a hard masculine body. I yelped and punched without looking. I figure grabbed my arm with one hand and with the other grabbed my head making me look at them. Zach. His dark eyes were wild with worry. I looked down at his lips which were moving but I couldn't hear clearly, it was all warped and twisted.

'He has a gun' I meant to keep my voice calm but I was probably shouting. Zach checked around him, his mouth open wide and moving fast like he was shouting. Zach still clung onto me and held me tight. We ran down the path but I kept losing my balance. Zach picked me up and carried me carefully.

'You're safe' I whispered looking up at him. Zach glanced down quickly

'You're not yet, but you will be. I promise' He kissed me quickly. I nodded and closed my eyes, it was a challenge to keep them open.

I felt safe in Zach's arms that I was able to fall asleep, or I blacked out, I can't remember.

I just woke up in a hospital bed with Zach and Joe staring at me...and they weren't alone.

'H...hey mom' I smiled nervously

'Oh kiddo' My mom soothed coming to the side of my bed 'I'm so glad you're okay'

'What happened?' I asked. She gave me a sad smiled

'You had a very bad bump to your head you've been out for a few hours'

'Where's Chris?' I asked trying to sit up. Three pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled me back down

'He's gone Cam. We couldn't find him' Joe said

'Dylan's gone as well' Zach added with a growl.

'I don't understand' I shook my head. Bad idea. The throbbing began.

'We think that Dylan and Chris were on their way to get rid of the knife when they ran into you and Gray' Joe was surprisingly calm. I took a deep breath.

'I knew it was Chris after the red stains...but Dylan…' I shook my head remembering the conversation I had with Chris at the clearing

' _Phillip was going too far Cam. We...I couldn't let you get hurt'_

' _HE WAS GOING TO HURT YOU!' He shouted 'AND WE WERE NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET HURT'_

We. The simple mistake that I didn't notice at first... _We couldn't let you get hurt...we were not going to let you get hurt._ It was foolish to think that Chris was working alone, how would he of been successful in doing it alone? Someone was there to provide an alibi, help form a plan...be a friend. Dylan.

'We're going to get you and the other girls home kiddo' My mom pushed some of my hair back. I nodded.

'Is it okay if I have a word with Cam?' Zach asked. My mom nodded and her and Joe left the room. Zach didn't move from the foot of my bed, the large distance between us felt cold.

'I'm sorry' I whispered 'I thought I could finish this before you got back'

'I'm not angry at you Cam. I'm pissed. You should have taken me or Bex or even Liz! You shouldn't of been alone'

'I didn't want anyone to get hur-'

'Don't' Zach snapped 'Enough of that bullshit Cam. The only one that's been getting hurt by your hand is _you_. You try to protect us but you get hurt in the process and it's stupid. For such a smart girl, you're dumb. A wise spy once said that no matter how brave you are, it takes someone braver to ask for help'

'And who said that?' I asked 'Some dead burnout who could only last a term?' I huffed

'Matthew A Morgan, School Captain class of '85' His tone was blunt. There was silence. 'You know, your father is a hero here, he might have been trouble but he changed the way Blackthorne thought. Sure we learn to kill and work independently, but we also work as a unit, know who to call when we need it. Look at when we got Preston out of jail! I called Grant because I trust him Cam. And I would rather have him with me in a battlefield then alone. You don't understand that. You left that summer alone, and look what happened. The whole bloody reason you're here is that Joe and Rachel thought that you might _learn_ something' he shook his head 'I guess you don't change'

'Zach-'

'You need to rest. I'll see you later Gallagher Girl' He came to the side of my bed and kissed my forehead. He didn't look back at me, he just left. No one else visited me so I fell back asleep. When I woke up, there was something rough next to my head. I woke up and saw an envelope on my pillow. I sat up sharply and opened it. Out dropped a single bullet. No note. No answers. Nothing. I guess although it was an inside job...I'm still on the outside...

 **The End**

 **Part Two Coming Soon...**


End file.
